


Still The One

by Taytay95



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Katara - Fandom, ZUTARA!!!!, Zuko - Fandom, zutara - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Feels, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Katara and Zuko (Avatar) are Parents, Love, Married Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Mai/Zuko, Old Friends, POV Katara (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Slow Burn Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sparkles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara Month, Zutara Smut Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytay95/pseuds/Taytay95
Summary: Her heart hadn't been set on marrying an immature airbender. But, Aunt Wu said she would marry a powerful bender. So, she had to, right? After travelling to the Fire Nation, old memories trigger an old spark that she was supposed to have forgotten. After Gran Gran gets sick and warrants a trip home, where will Katara's heart end up leading her? ZUTARA! WARNING: Domestic violence.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter One

**CHAPTER 1:**

When was the first time she noticed him? Not just saw, but really noticed him?

Was it when they sat in the dungeon in the crystal caves when he opened up to her as she knew that he had never done with anyone before? Was it when he allowed her to touch his scar, knowing that he had never allowed anyone other than the tending physician lay their fingers on it? Was it when he pleaded for her to trust him after breaking it once more?

Was it during the Ember Island trip? When those terrible actors portrayed a love that was not part of their story? Or was it when he had ever so gently kissed her on the balcony that very same night right after she had rejected Aang? Or was it when his life flashed before her very eyes as he jumped in front of the blue lighting headed straight for her? He put his life, his lineage, his kingship, future and all that he had begged, borrowed, stolen, and in the end earned back on the line, all for her.

Until he had silently ripped her heart out when she saw him back in Mai's arms after he had been crowned Fire-Lord. What did it all truly mean then? That, she didn't know. Nor did she know if she ever would.

So much had changed since those days of war and of looming threats and silly crushes. They had all grown and matured in ways she never imagined.

It had been five years since Aang defeated the self-proclaimed Phoenix King. All seemed right in the world for the most part. Aside from the rebel gangs that still threatened the small villages in the towns surrounding each nation, and the slow process of rebuilding what trust was lost.

Sokka was now married to Suki, the love of his life. They lived in the South Pole with the rest of their family. Her goofy older brother was starting a family of his own and beginning his rigorous training with their father on becoming the next village leader. A task that he would take with pride.

Toph, she was off in Ba Sing Se with Haru and Teo. She and Haru had begun a dojo there, teaching kids earthbending, while Teo worked on perfecting his inventions.

They had all changed so much.

Katara sighed into the night as she moved away from the large tree she had been pondering under and closer to the pond in the royal garden. She and Aang had arrived to the Fire Nation a few days prior and she would often find her way to the garden. It was, and had always been, one of her favorite places in the world. She slipped her toes from the straps of her sandals and dipped the exposed toes into her soothing element that always called for her.

She watched as the turtle-ducks moved to investigate what had disturbed their territory and giggled when they began to nibble at her toes.

"They seem to like you."

Katara gasped at the sudden voice coming from the shadow.

"Oh! Uncle Iroh! I didn't know you were there!"

"I am sorry I startled you, my dear. I saw you sitting under the tree a moment ago and wanted to be sure that you were alright." He made his way to her, "May I sit?"

She smiled gently at the older man.

"Of course! Please do!" She moved to the left slightly and patted the grass to her right.

"Thank you," He groaned as he lowered himself onto the soft turf, "Would you like some tea?"

He then pulled a pot and two small cups from the sleeves of his long robes.

"Yes, please," She giggled, "There is nothing quite like a cup of tea next to a pond."

Katara watched as the paper lantern illuminated night as he poured the hot drink and held the cup out to her. She took it with a bow of the head and wondered how he carried around the hot pot without burning himself.

Must be a perk of being a fire bender she thought with a smile.

That was one of the wonders of the wonderful old man. Katara had grown, over the years, to look at Iroh as a member of her own family. With his wit and kindness and wisdom he had bestowed on her, there was no other way she could view him.

"Now, my dear," His kind eyes met hers, "what seems to be troubling you?"

The waterbender let out another sigh and looked around.

"I don't want to take up your time, Uncle Iroh." She looked deep into the water.

It was then that the old man pulled out a small loaf of bread out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"The turtle-ducks will love you for the rest of your days if you give them this!" He smiled as she broke a small bit off and tossed it gently into the dark water.

The moment it touched the water, the small animals greedily gobbled the morsel up.

"My dear, if it is being heard that you are worried about, Avatar Aang and my nephew are still in their meeting. The only ears here are ours and the turtle ducks."

It was as if he could read her mind. She did not want anyone to hear her thoughts or what she wanted to say. She knew, however, that Iroh was trustworthy and would give her wisdom. He was the best person to vent to since he was true with keeping secrets.

"Well," She sighed, "I have this small problem. I-I should be happy with my engagement. But-"

Her voice trailed off into the night, silence being swallowed by the sounds of the locusts and cicadas rubbing their wings together.

"You are not happy with the Avatar?"

"I am happy!" She stated, "I am! It's just… just… I don't even know what I am saying! Yes! I am happy with Aang!"

She watched as Iroh just smiled gently at her for a moment.

"You know, Katara, if you are unhappy, it is okay to say so."

"I just said that I'm happy with Aang!" She snapped lightly, correcting herself immediately, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it that way."

"There is no need for apologies, young one. There are so many choices that we must make in life. Some wrong, some right. But, remember, it is you that is dealt the consequences, whether good or bad, of the things that you choose. And, only you know what is truly in your heart."

He looked to the turtle-ducks as they continued to feast and smiled.

"But, what if my choices hurt another. I don't want to hurt anyone ever. And, what if what is in my heart is not what is meant to be my own fate?" She stressed, "Aunt Wu told me years ago that I would marry a powerful bender. And, I assumed over time that the powerful bender was Aang… I don't know what is in my heart for him anymore. I'm so confused."

There was a tense pause between the two. It only lasted seconds, but felt like hours.

"Only you can know what is best. Not everything in our lives is easy or upfront. Sometimes, we must look deep within ourselves and ask ourselves what we really want and what we are doing just to please others. Not to say we should intentionally hurt the ones we love. But, only you live with the consequences of your choice for the rest of your life. Don't make yourself a fool by ignoring your own fate. And, who your heart is truly yearning for."

It was then that Katara heard the voice of her now fiance bouncing off of the elegant stone walls.

"Katara?" He sang loudly, "Where are you? I want to go on a night ride on Appa!"

The young woman smiled sadly at Iroh and stood quickly.

"I'm happy with Aang. Thank you so much for the tea and the kind wisdom, Uncle Iroh." She mumbled quietly before she sauntered off, not before taking one last look at the old man.

There was more behind her eyes that she knew that Iroh could see. Even if she wasn't yet ready to face them. She did love Aang, they had been together for over four years. She wouldn't still be with him, much less be marrying him if she didn't love him.

Right?

So if she loved him, then why did her heart flutter at the sight of another? Why did she run to that other in a way she hoped that Aang had not noticed? Why did she hug that other for longer than necessary? The years had taken the pain of heartbreak away, yes. But, it didn't take away what was in that heart for that man.

Surely it had to be because they hadn't seen each other in years. Not because her heart had grown fond of him. The fondness had never truly died. No matter the heartache endured. Even after all these years. He was the Fire-Lord for Agni's sake, she suddenly thought. He had a line that wrapped around the palace twice of suitable girls just waiting for him to choose one. He had made his choice years ago. Right?

She brushed her long dark hair out of her face as she began down the brightly lit stone hall to meet her powerful fiance.

She would marry him in four months time as she had promised. She knew that Aang loved her with all of his heart. Even if he still acted like a child sometimes. Most times actually. Even when he wasn't the friendliest at times. But, that was something age brought. And, she was trusting that the growth of maturity would happen soon.

After all, she was sure that Zuko was the same way at that age. Right?

No, he wasn't. She knew that. He had to grow up well before his time, just as she had been forced to do. Maybe that was why she felt such a strong bond with him. She could relate to him in most ways. Just as he could relate to her.

That was something that she didn't always feel with Aang. Rarely felt actually. Sure he had saved the world and became a complete Avatar. He had brought peace to the four nations. But, in many ways, he was still that boy that she and Sokka had found in the iceberg. In many ways, she felt as if she was in a motherly position to the monk.

That was something that she hoped would pass.

It was then she was again pulled from her thoughts as Aang bounded up to her and hugged her hard. Almost painfully so.

"I was calling for you!" He looked over her with overly worried eyes, "Why didn't you answer me? Are you okay?"

Katara winced and pulled free from his grasp and adjusted her long maroon skirt.

"Yes, Aang, I'm fine. I heard you."

"Then why didn't you call back and come?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I did come." She deadpanned, motioning her arms around herself.

The young man frowned disapprovingly at her.

"Well, let's go then. I want to go on a night ride on Appa!" He grabbed her hand and tugged her roughly along a short distance.

Katara pulled away and watched as Aang gave her a hurt look.

"Aang, I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day and I am tired. It was a long journey here and I'm still tired."

"O-oh, well, uh, okay, Katara. I wanted you to come though. I guess I will just go alone then. Let me just walk you to your room." He began to usher her in the opposite direction until she stopped.

"No, it's okay. I can find my way." She smiled gently at him, hiding the upset over his obvious attempts to guilt her, "Go enjoy your ride."

"See you later then." He leaned to kiss her.

She watched as he leaned in for a kiss. She knew that she didn't want to kiss him tonight. She rarely did these days. Katara turned her head just before his lips met hers only to meet her cheek.

She turned swiftly on her heel and began to walk in the direction of her room. The waterbender knew that she had jilted her new fiance but she needed time to think through the feelings that she knew had been there for five years.

Her eyes were on the floor as she almost robotically followed the now exquisitely carpeted floor. She was so focused on the pattern that she didn't see the man walking toward her.

"Katara?" His silky voice met her ears and she jumped.

"Zuko?!" She snapped her eyes to meet his form, "I'm so sorry! Fire-Lord Zuko!"

It was then that she bowed formally in respect and to hide her sudden blush.

"Katara, really?" A grin spread across his face, "You run and hug me in front of the whole world, but now, you and me alone in the hall of the palace alone and you use formalities?"

She felt the blush on her cheeks deepen at the reminder.

"About that," She shifted her eyes away from him, "I'm sorry, I should have been more respectful of you and your position."

His laughter met her ears. It was the most relaxing thing she had done in years. His strong arms around her made her feel safe.

"You really need to stop apologizing." He met her eyes once more when she peeked back up to him, "You are one of my closest and dearest friends. There is no need to stand on formality at any time around me, you know that. Plus I am sure that some of the girls that saw were green with envy. It was funny."

What did that mean? Why could others be jealous of what she intended to be a friendly encounter?

"Thank you." Was all that she could squeak out.

Katara was thankful in that moment for the dim light hiding her blushed cheeks.

"I'm on my way to retire for the night." She spoke, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Of course!" He grinned once more, "But, you know I am walking you to your room. You have your own maid as of today. Just let her know if you need anything at all, okay?"

He turned around and walked side by side with her, leading her gently with his large hand on the small of her back.

"Thank you so much, but my own maid? That is really not necessary." She stuttered over her words as she felt his hand.

It was like electricity running up and down her spine. She had to stop herself from turning and embracing him again.

"Only the best for you, Katara." He whispered, "Where is Aang by the way? I figured that you would be with him."

She noticed the hint of a sour tone in his voice at the mention of the avatar.

"He went on a night ride with Appa…" She muttered as they reached the door to her chambers.

"Alone?" Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. I didn't feel up to going with him." Katara shifted her eyes.

"Are you sick?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, sending new sparks throughout her.

"No. I just didn't want to go, honestly." She shrugged, "He doesn't seem to understand that I'm not the type for constant spontaneity. I'd much rather just have peaceful nights in, he knows that… but just doesn't listen."

She kept her eyes low as she could clearly feel his golden ones burn into her at her words. She half regretted telling him that, but at the same time it had felt so good to let that frustration out.

"Well, okay then. Let me know if you need anything." He dropped his hands to his side, "Rest well, Katara."

It was then that she watched as he turned around and began walking toward his own chambers. It didn't go unnoticed when he turned his good side toward her and took one last look as he rounded a corner.

"Friends." She whispered when she shut the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

"Just friends." he whispered in a pained tone.

* * *

Katara pulled the covers back on the large bed that Zuko had provided and climbed into its warm embrace after getting ready for bed. Though her mind raced with her own thoughts and sleep would not come to her. She decided after a few restless hours that maybe a bath would do her well. She wanted to wash the imaginary grime of her thoughts down the drain.

'_Maybe it will take away these feelings too.'_ She thought as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and got to her feet.

The room itself was exquisite. Nothing short of royalty. The large room was adorned with gold and red paint. The black marble floor shined bright as she stepped onto it. Zuko had really out done himself with providing her luxurious accommodations like this.

Her large canopied bed was the softest thing that Katara had ever laid on. So much so, that she didn't even want to leave it when she jumped into it upon arrival. The room had its own balcony that overlooked the royal gardens.

Did Zuko do this on purpose? He did know her love of flowers and greenery? Something that she didn't get to see much living in the Southern Water Tribe. He did. She knew this already. They had countless deep talks back then. Back when…

Katara shook her head violently to prevent the memories from returning as she walked into the bathroom.

The private bathroom was almost as large as the bedroom. It held a beautiful large black marble bathtub at the center of the room with elegant steps leading up to it. Large mirrors covered an entire wall of the room. Katara was impressed with the beauty and elegance of the entire suite. She was used to sleeping on the ground or in a tent. Never had she been treated to such luxury.

He always treated her like she was royalty like himself. Even when he was an outcast.

She turned the nozzle on and watched as the water sprung to life. She noticed that there was a small contraption attached at the base of the handle. It was then that she felt the water become warm under her touch. Katara closed her eyes at the feeling of the warm water as it filled the large basin.

It was another two hours before she stepped out of her private oasis and entered the soft bedding. Her mind still troubled.

Why did she feel this conflicted? Why now?

No, she knew it was because of Zuko.

Sleep wouldn't take her for her mind was filled with memories and images of the dark haired fire lord. She knew she loved him years ago, and that they shared so many painful experiences that made that love run deeper.

It was a bond that couldn't be shared with another. Not even Aang. But, she had decided to change that intimate love to the friendly love. But, she knew as she thought and pondered, it was not just the love of a friend. It was the love that she had longed for. The bond that made them close. The love she knew she would have to live without.

She loved him. She loved him in a way that she could never love Aang.


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER 2:**

Zuko slowly made his way to his own suite. Unclipping his cape and draping it over his arm as he went. Like a robot, he passed his guards and closed the door silently while lost in thought and conflict.

'_Why do I feel like this? Why did I say what I did? Stupid! Stupid! No, it's not what I said, but what I know she saw.'_ He thought to himself as he made his way through his antechamber.

He pulled the gold fire crown off of his head and nearly threw it into the wooden box that housed it when it was not on his head. Zuko felt his hair brush up on his forehead as he stripped and put on his loose black pants that hugged his ankles and flopped onto the oversized silk bed.

He groaned into the air as he stared at the ceiling with ferocity.

Why was he feeling the way he did again? When did it originally start? He asked himself this question years ago too. Was it in the depths of the crystal caves? When he told her the story of how he lost his beloved honor and his father marked him forever? He had never told anyone what had happened. Only those present when it took place knew. Was it when he felt her soft hand over his mark? When she offered to use water from the Spirit Oasis to heal it? Was it when she was the only one that did not trust him when he joined the gang? It had bothered him so much that her out of all of them had not trusted him. Though, he knew why. He had betrayed her.

Was it when he they bent their elements in such sync when they hunted for Yon Rha that it felt like perfect harmony? Yin and Yang, fire and water. Was it when he watched her bloodbend? A skill that most would fear, but he was in awe of her ability. She would later cry and say she was a monster and hid the ability for fear that she would be hated by the gaang. Tears that he wiped away that night and wrapped her in his strong arms, telling her it was nothing to be ashamed of. Was it when in a moment of fiery rage, she showed her mother's killer mercy? A moment that he knew would stay with him forever. A lesson to him. And he was proud of her for it.

He knew it for sure when he watched from the shadows as Aang kissed her during the Ember Island trip. But, it was set in stone when he approached her after she rejected the monk. She had stood over the balcony as he made his way to her. She had not turned around but, he knew that she was aware of his presence.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

"_It's funny how things change huh?" She had asked, her eyes still fixed in front of her. _

"_Like how now we are here? And, not even a year ago, he was still frozen in that iceberg?" He felt the warmth of the summer night give him the courage to approach her alone._

"_Where do you think we would be if Sokka and I never found him?" Was that regret he heard in her voice? _

"_Well, I try not to think too much on what could have been and try to focus on what is now." He encouraged her. _

_It was then he heard a small giggle escape from her lips. _

"_You sound a lot like your Uncle." She finally turned to face him. _

_His body stiffened at the sight of her slightly puffy eyes. Had she been crying? Was it because of Aang? He wanted to wring the Avatar's neck for making her cry. She had enough pain in her life to last anyone a lifetime. And, she still smiled through it all. _

_He smiled as he leaned onto the same railing that she was against. _

"_I try to give my sagely advice to those in need." _

_There had only been a few people he was willing to tease. And, she was one of them. If it made her smile, he would do anything for her. _

_He felt her cool hand on his arm and stiffened instantly. They had both seen the lights dim to indicate that intermission was over. But, Zuko didn't care. He was living in the moment for once in his life. _

_He took a deep breath and covered her small hand with his own. _

"_Zuko…" She whispered, her cerulean eyes never leaving his as she stepped closer to him. _

_Before his mind could control his body and heart, he had closed the tiny gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. They were soft and welcoming. More so than he thought they would be. _

_He cracked one eye and found hers closed as he felt her hand bury itself in his hair and pulled him closer. Before he knew it, or was ready for it, she broke the kiss and took a deep breath. _

"_We should get back before the others wonder where we are." _

"_Yeah…" was all he managed to get out as he followed her back to their seats. _

_The one thing he did notice in the afterglow of their encounter was the sour look on Aang's childlike face. Well, a more than sour look than usual._

"_Where were you?" He watched Aang's hand grip her knee until his knuckles turned white. _

"_Aang, that hurts." He heard her whimper. _

_He wanted to reach around and teach Aang a lesson. But, he knew that it wasn't the time or place. They had a mission. He would handle it after they won. _

_~~END FLASHBACK~~_

But, it never happened. He thought to himself as he continued to let the memories flood his mind.

He remembered then as he had watched the lightning move toward her and felt such fear for her life, he jumped in front of it and took the blow. He knew what he was sacrificing. But, he couldn't imagine life without her in it. He had never felt such a fierce desire to protect anything or anyone until the moment her life was in danger.

He placed a hand over the exact spot that she had caressed all those years ago in the dungeons and imagined her being there once more, soothing the scars. Not only on his face, but also in his heart. Sure he had found himself, his peace, his mother and younger sister, and was now the ruler of a great nation. But, it had not taken away the pain of his past. His trauma from his father.

Many nights he awoke with cold sweat beading down his temples. Dreams of the day his father burned him plagued him. The only time they had not, was when she was around. When she was close by him.

He stopped as that realization dawned on him and he jumped off his bed and, put a shirt on and made his way back out to the corridors.

He still loved her.

He rushed down the twists and curves of beautiful corridors of the palace wing, almost running. Heart pounding as he met the ornate door of the room that held Katara. Zuko raised a hand to knock only to stop right before his knuckles hit the hardwood.

'I can't… What are you thinking? She's marrying Aang. She loves him! Not me. She made that clear when I saw her back in Aang's arms after I became Fire Lord. She wouldn't be with him, no less marrying him, if she had any feelings left for me. Just leave it alone.'

Zuko took a large, graceful step back away from the door and sighed. He hung his head and rubbed his temples as he deftly made his way out of the labyrinth of corridors into the stone hall.

He needed a breath of fresh air. He needed to get his head back where it needed to be. Where it was before she landed in the Fire Nation and threw her arms around him and hugged herself to him.

He needed to get her out of his head. He couldn't waste his heart on a woman that was marrying another.

The Fire Lord made his way to the royal garden and sat by the pond, where the turtle ducks were still active.

"Strange for you to be up so late, little guys." He murmured as he moved closer to the edge, "Was someone feeding you?"

One of the small turtle ducks waddled from the water and tugged on Zuko's pant leg. The ruler just chuckled at the measly attempt.

It was a beautifully quiet night, he noted as he looked into the paper lantern lit garden. He laid down on the soft grass and stretched out, counting the stars he saw as he listened to the quiet sound of the turtle ducks swimming around in the water.

It was not long until he jolted awake by the sound of a soft voice.

When had he dozed off? How long was he out for? At least a couple of hours from his quick glance at the stars.

"Zuko?" Her voice met his ears as he sat up straight and turned toward her.

"Katara? What are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow as he took in her appearance.

Her chocolate brown hair was loose around her shoulders, down to her large hips. She wore a long night dress that was just thin enough for him to see her curves through it in the lit garden.

"I could ask you the same thing, Fire-Lord Zuko." She chuckled and motioned to his sparse attire.

He let out a small laugh at her nearly judgmental attitude.

"I couldn't sleep. Sometimes I like to come out here just to remember how quiet it actually can be and just to relax." He shrugged his bare shoulders, "Helps clear my head. Especially after long council meetings."

He watched her suddenly stiffen from his reply and take a half step back.

"I can leave…" Her eyes widened as he assumed she thought her presence was unwelcome.

He stood immediately and grabbed her wrist as she turned away.

"No. Stay… Please." He pleaded softly, the slight flinch from his action did not go unnoticed.

"Are you sure?" She whispered after a second.

Without an answer he gracefully led her to the edge of the pond and beckoned her to sit down. She obeyed silently and stayed quiet until he spoke.

"This is my favorite part of the whole fire nation, you know?" He spoke quietly as he watched the baby turtle ducks follow in line with their mother.

"It's mine too. It's so serene." Katara whispered back, "So beautiful. So… untouched."

'_What did that mean?_ He thought.

"I was so happy when it was restored. This garden was… is my mother's. When I was a kid, we would come here and feed the turtle ducks. After he banished her, my father had most of it torn out to create a personal training ground. To add to the many he already had in the palace."

He paused for a moment to think if he should say what he had to say next, but quietly scolded himself. He never held anything back from her.

"It broke my heart to watch her pink roses get dug up and the pond covered. The only thing he left was this tree." He motioned to the tree he was close to.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko." Katara breathed out.

"Don't be sorry! Look at how beautiful it is now and she's back. Safe in the palace and has been adding to it over the last couple of years."

"Lady Ursa has exquisite taste." Katara spoke as she cupped a rose in her hand.

"She will be returning this week from her getaway at Ember Island. She will be happy to see you. She liked you the moment she saw you."

He watched the small blush creep to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Zuko…" She whispered as a small tear fell from her eye, "I try to think of what my own mother would be like right now. And, I can't. But, then I think of Lady Ursa and hope that that is what my mother would be like."

They regarded each other warmly for a moment before he broke the comfortable silence.

"From what you told me on our journey to Whale Tail Island, your mother sounds like she was wonderful and loved you very much."

"She was…" He heard her whisper.

Silence fell over them again as they sat together for a while longer. Looking at the moon, high in the sky, and petting the turtleduck that came to lay in between them.

"Katara!" Zuko heard a faint voice call.

He looked over to her and noticed the slight grimace and the sad look in her eyes when he called her.

"Katara! Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you were too tired to go on a night ride?" Aang bounded up to them and frowned.

"I was. But I couldn't sleep." Zuko didn't miss the slight edge in her voice.

"So, you missed the night ride for this!?" Aang pressed, his voice more high pitched than it should have been.

'_Still such a kid. Throwing a fit over this.' _Zuko thought quietly to him.

"I tried to sleep, but, I just couldn't so I came out here and found Zuko." Katara stood and brushed away the stray grass from her pale blue night dress.

The near death glare Aang gave him didn't go unnoticed by the Fire Lord.

"I would have come back for you. I really wanted you to come." Aang whined, causing Zuko to become irritated at his picking at Katara.

'_That explains her short temper. Is he really like this all the time? How am I just noticing this?'_

"Well, Aang, I just didn't want to go with you, okay!" Katara raised her voice half an octave, "I wanted just a little bit of time to do what I wanted to do! And, that was doing something on my own!"

"It's not always about what you want, Katara! I am the Avatar."

"Look, I am not fighting about this. I'm sorry that you're upset that I didn't want to go with you, but I am still my own person. And, sometimes, I need time alone."

"But, you weren't alone." Aang shot back, glaring at Zuko.

"Aang," Katara threw her arms up, "I'm not doing this tonight. I'm too tired."

"If you're so tired then go to bed. Or were you lying?" Zuko heard the warning in Aang's voice and immediately was on his guard.

He watched as the bald monk grabbed Katara's upper arm and pulled her away from the beloved pond.

"Aang, stop," Katara quietly cried, "You're hurting me."

He couldn't stop himself as he jumped up and stepped closer to the pair.

"Aang, I think you need to lower your voice. Calm down and let her go." Zuko stated, eyeing him carefully.

Was she always this unhappy with him? Was he constantly this way with her?

"I'm going to bed. It is a big day for me tomorrow." Aang spat as he released her and turned and sauntered away, "I expect to see you for breakfast in _my _chambers, Katara."

Katara just stood rooted in her spot, rubbing her arm and glaring in Aang's direction.

"Katara…" Zuko whispered and gently placed a hand on her other arm.

"I'm fine, Zuko." He saw right through her fake smile, "I really should get to bed, Aang gets up early and I'm meeting him for breakfast."

"I will walk you to your room." He stated, only to be stopped by a small hand on his chest.

"I'm okay. You stay here. Look." she pointed to the baby turtle duck they had been petting shift and move slightly, "That little guy needs a little more love."

It took everything in him to not pull her into a tight hug.

"Good night, Katara." He nodded.

"Good night, Your Highness." She whispered sadly and made her way away from the beautiful garden.

His heart fell when he caught the shine on her cheek when she turned to look back at him slightly. She was crying.

She is hurting with him. She can't love him.

'_Katara. Please, tell me you don't really love him…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please drop a comment if you enjoyed it or have an constructive criticism! :) 
> 
> A special thank you to my wonderful friend and BETA, generaltay. Please go check out her stuff! She is incredible!!!


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER 3:  
WARNING TO READERS: DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AHEAD.   
The morning light streamed into her room. Casting a pattern onto the wall from the nearly sheer curtains that hung over the large window leading to her personal balcony.  
That was one thing, as a waterbender, she remembered wishing she could change years ago on her first trip to this great nation. The people of the fire nation, especially the firebenders, rose with the sun. Therefore, everyone was usually bustling by the time she emerged from her chambers. Living in the south pole had meant for so many years that she could sleep in for a while. That was not a luxury granted to her in the fire nation where the sun was everywhere she went. She began to enjoy it. It meant for more time for productivity for her.  
Katara groaned as she rolled out of the silk oasis of sheets and began dressing in the outfit that her maid, Yira, had laid out for her the previous night while she was with Zuko in the royal gardens.  
Pulling the red and gold halter topped midriff over her bosom, she tied an elegant knot under it to keep the top in place. After securing her traditional water tribe undergarments, she pulled the baggy and flowing knee length red bottoms over hips and tied the front. She then shimmied into the split gold skirt with red trimmings over the bottoms. Once she had slipped on her flats, she eyed her hair in the mirror and did what she could to smooth flowing curls into place.  
'I wonder what Zuko would think if he saw my hair…'   
Her blue eyes widened when it was Zuko and not Aang that she thought about first.  
She pushed the thought from her mind and exited the chamber and made her way to Aang's own chambers for the requested private breakfast. Well, demanded breakfast she thought with a tinge of annoyance.  
"You're late, Katara." She had barely shut the door behind her when the words met her ears.  
She sheepishly smiled and made her way to sit on the pillow adjacent to her fiancé.  
"Sorry, it's always been hard adjusting to the schedules of the Fire Nation." Were all the words she spoke as she sat and looked around distractedly.  
She silently observed that Aang's chamber was smaller and much less ornate than the one that Zuko had put her in. Knowing Aang though he probably requested a smaller room, due to his minimalist background.  
Only after Katara had fixed both of their plates from the small spread laid out for them and Aang was settled into his spot across from her was when he spoke.  
"How did you sleep?" Aang narrowed his eyes at her, "You know, when you actually went to bed."  
'Ouch.'  
Katara ignored the dig and smiled sweetly at him.  
"Once I finally fell asleep, I slept well. Thank you for asking. I think that is why I was a little late this morning. I just was enjoying the sleep."  
'Why am I making excuses for myself? I'm a grown woman.'  
"You know, Katara," Aang examined a grape he had forked from his plate, "I find it rather odd that you claimed to be so tired that you couldn't go with me on a night ride. Yet, I find you in the gardens with Zuko well after that. Alone with him no less."  
The waterbender felt her frustration begin to boil over at Aang's veiled accusation and selfishness.  
"I told you about it last night. My answer is still the same and won't change because it is the truth." She breathed as she tried to keep her emotions in check.  
"Look. I'm the Avatar. I already have a lot on my plate. Therefore, I'm stressed out most of the time. I need you to stop being selfish and just prancing off whenever you want and think about me and my needs for a change." Aang huffed in an overly dramatic tone that made Katara roll her eyes, "You've really been all about yourself lately, we are getting married soon and you need to stop thinking about you and think about me. Us. Because you will be caring for me. You need to get into a different headspace and meet the expectations of being married to an Avatar."  
Katara just stared at him in disbelief at the words that came out of his mouth. He had never been this verbal and flat out nasty with his comments towards her.  
'What in the world has gotten into him?'  
"That's all I do Aang." Katara deadpanned, standing to her feet.  
"Look out for what I need?" The Avatar stood as well, glaring at her from the other side of the small table, "You don't do that!"  
"I will not discuss this with you any further! I'll be taking my leave now before we say things we regret. There are children interested in watching my bending anyways."  
"See there you go again, being all about what you want and not what I need!" He yelled.  
Katara turned around and winced as she heard what she assumed to be a plate crash into the wall as she left him alone in the room. Tears overtook her as soon as she entered the glorious hallway. Had Aang always been this way with her? Why was she just now noticing his selfishness?  
Before she knew where she was going, lost in thought, she found herself before his door. Blushing and confused with herself, she turned around, not wanting to bother him or his tasks.  
Though, before she could get away quietly the door opened and there he stood. Clad in all of his well fitted royal robes, dark hair pulled into a thick bun held strategically in place by his golden fire crown. Though, a few stray hairs framed his perfect face.  
'Stop. You need to stop. You have a fiancé. A fiancé who you just fought with…'  
"Katara?" His silky voice pulled her out of her conflicted and wandering thoughts as she attempted to get away.  
"Oh!" She hoped with all of her being that he hadn't noticed the blush dust her face, "I-I uh…"  
"Yes?" He prompted her with a smirk as he leaned on his door frame.  
'That smile… C'mon, Katara. Pull yourself together.'  
"Yes!" She grinned, quickly trying to come up with an excuse as to why she was standing outside of his room in the middle of the morning, "I-I wanted to see…."  
Her eyes shifted around to all of the photos on the wall until she caught a picture of Zuko and Iroh at the Jasmine Dragon, holding a steaming hot pot of tea in their grasp.  
"Tea!" She exclaimed, nearly shouting the impulsive idea to him.  
Zuko stood in his doorway, still leaning against the frame of the door with an amused look on his face that Katara thought was the most handsome face in all the four nations.  
"Tea?" He mimicked, raising his eyebrows at her.  
"Y-yes!" She stuttered, "Would you like some tea? I mean… if you're not too busy that is?"  
'Why are you so flustered! Oh yeah, because the fire lord is right in front of you, looking amazing in all of his royal glory.'   
"I-I, uh, yeah!" He stuttered whimsically, "I could use a break anyways."  
He stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him, he called for a servant to bring tea to the royal garden.  
"The garden is okay, right?" he suddenly asked after he sent the servant off.  
She nodded with a content smile as they began walking towards their destination.  
'It seems like this is becoming a spot of ours… Stop Katara. Stop thinking about him that way. You had your chances with each other…'

Zuko was shocked to find the waterbender on the other side of the door. He figured it would be someone delivering a message to him as usual. He needed a break. And, who better to take a break from work with than her.  
It took everything in him not to look her up and down as she stood in front of him stuttering. She was so beautiful in the colors of the fire nation. The gold perfectly contrasted her beautiful cobalt blue eyes. And, her midriff top that showed just how womanly she had become over the last few years. Her chest had grown, and her hips had widened perfectly accentuating her hourglass figure.  
'Zuko, reign it in. She is marrying Aang. She made that choice.'   
"Zuko?" He was brought back to reality with the sound of her sweet voice.  
"Huh?" He almost jumped, "I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought."  
The sounds of her giggling as they walked made his heart swell. He wished that they could do this more. But he knew that it just wasn't possible with the paths they had taken. They eventually walked outside to the bright late morning sunshine and towards their mutual favorite spot.  
"Just how much paperwork could you have been doing, Sparky?" She poked him in the side as they sat by the pond once more.  
"Far more than I would like to admit." He sighed, "Leading a nation involves a lot more paperwork than one would expect."  
She hummed thoughtfully at his statement.  
"Well, you are ruling a large nation after all. I'm sure there are a lot of details that require your attention." She tossed a small piece of bread into the pond as she sipped her tea.  
"So much detail. I can't even keep up most of the time." He groaned, "It's a good thing Uncle is here to guide me. I think I would go crazy without him here."  
"Uncle Iroh is a wonderful man." Katara cooed.  
"I'm lucky to have such a wise man in my life."  
"Yes, you are. But I think you should give yourself more credit!" He watched as a smile tugged at her lips.  
"Why do you say that?" He raised his eyebrow quizzically.  
"I think the Fire Nation is lucky to have you. You are a kind ruler. The kindest they've had in many generations…" She still did not face him, keeping her eyes locked on the turtle duck eating the morsel she'd thrown in, "Restoring so much broken trust and so many years of basically dictatorship…'  
There was a lingering silence between them as she trailed off.  
"Must be stressful…" he heard her whisper.  
"Stressful is an understatement." He felt a smile play at his own lips, "But, sitting here with you right now takes that all away."  
Before he could process the words, they came out.  
"I-I'm sorry…" He stated, "I shouldn't have said that."  
"Zuko," She put her hand over his, reassuring him with a smile, "Don't ever apologize to me about that. I'm glad you can find peace with me."  
It was silent from then on as they sat watching as the sun hung in the middle of the sky and took in the light and heat of the day.  
"Can I ask you something?" It was her that broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.  
"Anything, you know that." He frowned at her, "What's on your mind?"  
He looked at her face as she tried to form the sentence that seemed to be sitting on the tip of her tongue. Something was holding her back though. She was hesitant. And, he didn't know why.  
"It's okay." She spoke up as she nonchalantly waved a hand in front of her, "It's not important!"  
He needed to know. He cared about her. No, he loved her. And, he wanted to hear what she has to say. She was important to him. Even if she could never be his.  
"It is important, Katara. You brought it up, so it must be important enough to you." He turned directly to her, meeting her eyes, "Tell me, please?"  
She sighed loudly at his reassuring logic but sounded like a breath of relief.  
"It's just…" She paused, "When you're over stressed, do you get angry?"  
'What an odd question…'  
"Well," He breathed out, pretending to not know it was about her betrothed, "I guess I can get frustrated and snap at people. But it only lasts a moment and then I have to go apologize to the person I snapped at…"  
'All you can do is be honest.'   
"Really?" she asked, obviously intrigued, "That's it?"  
Zuko glanced off to the side as he rubbed the side of his head.  
"Sometimes I do intensive workouts to vent that extra stress, but besides that, I think I've cooled down a bit."  
"You have changed so much since the days of chasing us all around. I am pretty sure you were always angry then." Katara chuckled.  
"I was always angry." Zuko shrugged, "I was lost. I didn't know who I was or what I was supposed to do. Now I have found a way that I need to go and all I can do is be thankful that I found it. Not without a lot of help from a few people though."  
He nudged her in the arm and winked.  
"Well, Fire Lord Zuko," She smirked at him, "I sure like you better now than I did back then."  
Something behind her eyes haunted him for a moment.  
Was it lust? Or sadness? He couldn't tell. And, that is what haunted him. She was hurting nonetheless, and he knew it. Wished he could take it away. But, he knew, that was her battle and her choice. And, he couldn't make that for her. No matter how much he wanted to.  
"Where's Aang? Did you already have breakfast with him?" he asked idly to help ease the tension that was accidentally built.  
He regretted the simple questions instantly when he saw he face twist like she tasted something sour.  
"Probably still in his chambers." she mumbled, "I… I didn't want to stay long."  
"Is everything alright?" he asked next as he turned to face her more.  
'What did Aang do make her leave?'  
"Yes, yes." she quickly voiced up and her previous sour mood suddenly evaporated.  
Zuko internally sighed as he watched the fake smile come to her.  
'What is he doing to you…'  
"But enough about me." She continued in a chirper tone, "I will let your Royal Highness get back to work. I have a group of children who are waiting for me to show off my water bending skills."  
At least she still has a sense of humor. But he couldn't get past the sadness that still shown through her fake smile.  
"Thank you for the tea, Master Katara." He jested right back too keep the mood light.

Later that night, Katara found herself back in Aang's room by request. Well, demand.  
"Stay the night with me." He commanded, turning the water on in his bathtub.  
Katara instantly was hit with a large wave of discomfort as she realized his intentions. This was not the first time he had tried to bed her. Each time she had come up with some excuse to not join him.  
She didn't want to. She didn't even want to see him naked.  
'That's not normal, Katara. And you know it.'  
Gran Gran had told her right after they were engaged how everything worked and Katara had no interest in Aang that way. Though she had not said anything about it, she knew Gran Gran had suspicions of her lack of sexual interest in the bald monk.  
"Aang." Katara protested, stepping back, "I-I am not feeling well. Let's not right now, okay?"  
The young man stopped and stood board straight. His silent glare bored into her soul as she shivered at his stubborn stance.  
"Not feeling well, aye?" he stepped toward her with an edge in his voice.  
"Yeah, I think I may have had a bad piece of fruit at dinner." she put a hand up to her bare abdomen, "I think I am just going to go to bed."  
The Avatar grabbed her arm and drug her back to him before she reached the door.  
"Bad fruit, huh?" He said with his teeth gritted, "Are you sure about that? It always seems to be something, Katara."  
She felt his hot breath on her face, and it made her want to gag.  
"I'm going to bed." She warned, "Let go of me, now."  
"You want me to let go of you?" He took her other arm into his tight grip, "How about I let go of you when you agree to sleep with me? I will only let go when I am finished. How's that for bargaining?"  
"Aang, let go. Now." Katara could feel the rage burn in her.  
"Are you actually going to bed tonight? Or am I going to find you out there with Zuko again?" He growled, mere inches away from her face, "I meant to tell you this morning, you're wearing too little for my liking. Cover up more. I don't want people thinking that the Avatar is marrying a whore."  
Katara had it at those words. She wretched her arms from him and stepped out of his reach.  
"I helped end the war just as much as you did and as much as Zuko, Toph, Sokka and even Suki did. Do not pull that high and mighty Avatar card on me! And, don't forget who taught you everything you know about waterbending. You mastered it because I mastered it first!" She growled back with a roaring fire in her spirit.  
"Why won't you just sleep with me, Katara?" Aang's voice went from a growl to a whiny kid.  
She felt him dramatically shrug and stomp his feet. He was begging and throwing a fit, and she wasn't going to fall for it.  
"Because I don't want to yet, Aang!" She screamed, finally losing her temper.  
There was a flash in front of her and before she could defend herself, he shoved her hard. Losing her balance, she stumbled back and lost her footing, only to crash into the heavy and ornate marble dresser that held Aang's possessions.  
She felt the back of her arm crush against it first and hissed in pain as her ribs followed suit. But the real pain she felt was when the world went momentarily black when her head cracked on the side of it.  
"That was all you, Katara." She heard Aang spit at her as she stood dizzily up and ran out of the room.  
It took her a moment for the disorientation to wear off as she stumbled down the halls, using the walls to guide her as the splitting headache took over.  
'Oh God, please tell me he didn't give me a concussion.'  
She raged as her head pounded unrelentingly as she entered her chamber and slammed the door and locked it behind her. She didn't want anyone bothering her. Not Yira, not Zuko, or Iroh. Especially not Aang. She needed to wash his touch away from her as soon as she could.  
It was not long before the warm water soothed her aching back and arm where she had made the most contact with the marble. She knew it would leave a nasty bruise for a while. There was nothing her healing could do about the bruising. And, she had experienced far worse than a little bruising. Her head was fine after she used her healing powers to check for any damage. Just a splitting headache was that was there.  
As for her mental state, she was a disaster, and she knew it. She knew that something in Aang had changed for the worst. And, had tried for so long to justify it as his stress. But he had gone too far.  
'But, even Zuko, the most hot-headed person she had ever met, was gentler that Aang had been. Especially as of late. Since arriving in the Fire Nation.'   
She washed herself gently and emptied the now cold tub, preparing herself for bed.  
Once in the warmth of the silk, her mind kept roaming to one person.  
'What if this is just a crush. He probably doesn't even feel the same way about me anymore… If he did though, I would end it with Aang. But I would be a fool to give up the Avatar for some false hope that the Fire Lord would love a water tribe peasant like me…'  
'But, he had before…'  
She fell asleep that night with eyes heavy with tears. Both from physical pain and worst of all, emotional turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH EMOTIONAL TURMOIL :(   
Thanks so much for reading!!! Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed it or any constructive criticism!   
Shout out to generaltay for being the best friend and beta ever!! Go check out her own stories!


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER 4:

_She watched him from the front row of the masses that looked on. The day was a glorious one. One that was unexpected for some and long hoped for, for others. _

_Her ears rang with the thunderous applause from behind. She felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes silently met his form. Clad in the royal robes of the Fire Nation. Gold trimmed the high collar and spiked shoulders coming to an elegant design made to look like fire in the v-shaped center. Layered with maroon beneath the outer part of the ensemble. All of it synched at the waist and draping over his legs and onto the floor. His hair pulled into a tight top knot. Perfect for the crown he was about to be bestowed. _

_Katara couldn't take her eyes off of him as he looked so resolute in his new position. Taking the crown with honor. _

_Her heart swelled at the sight of him standing up with a gentle smile on his face and turning to motion Aang to his side. _

_Her eyes moved over to the Avatar as he also stood with pride. The moment she took her eyes off of Zuko was the moment she wanted to see him again. He was stunning. He was glorious. He was beautiful. _

_She suddenly couldn't wait to see him in her next healing session with him. Shirtless in all his glory. She blushed as she quickly dismissed the image from her head._

_Though he was so resolute and so strong, he was still injured as he stood among the people. Not many had been made aware of his near-death experience with his sister just weeks prior. His wound was still relatively fresh. Fresh enough that he needed a healing session every two days to make sure that no infection had taken hold. _

_Those healing sessions had held many things. _

_Long talks and giggles that usually ended with a groan from Zuko because it hurt his healing chest and led to short kisses that turned into long ones. Kisses that lit a fire in Katara and made her feel ways that she knew she wouldn't possibly feel with anyone else. He had run his fingers eagerly through her thick hair which had made her blush even deeper. _

_She knew they shouldn't do what they had been doing, but there were unspoken feelings there. She knew she needed to tell him, and she suspected there were feelings on his side given how he pulled her in for a kiss and caressed her cheek so gently. The way he smiled at her with kind eyes. The way he let her run her fingers over his marred parts with no shame. Ever since that first kiss, they could barely stay away from each other. _

_Katara figured that Aang knew there was something between her and Zuko. He had asked why her healing sessions took so long. Her typical response was that the damage was extensive. Which was no lie. The now Fire Lord had been injured badly and if not for her quick action, would have died. _

_As night fell and the ceremony and celebration came to an end, she watched Zuko clutch his chest longer and longer. He needed a session soon she thought. _

"_Aang," She summoned the Avatar who was only a few feet from her at the time, "Please tell my father that I need to do a healing session with Zuko and not to expect me until later tonight." _

_He looked at her with an eyebrow raised before she gestured towards Zuko. _

"_He does seem to be in pain tonight. I see that he keeps putting his hand up to his chest." _

"_Yes." She began to walk away and toward the young ruler. _

"_W-Why don't I walk you there?" He stammered. _

"_No, Aang, it's fine. I need to go change and get some more of the potent healing water from my room." She brushed the monk off and continued walking. _

"_O-Okay, I guess I'll just see you later." He outed half cheerfully as he turned back to begin thanking the departing guests. _

_She found Zuko and quietly instructed him to meet her in a half an hour in the healing chamber. Instructions to which he accepted with vigor. _

"_I will see you there." he replied with a half-smile._

_These healing sessions continued for months after; partly due to the extent of the damage inflicted and partly because they enjoyed their time together. If Azula's shot of lighting had hit him any higher, it would have stopped his heart immediately. _

_And, just how close of call it had been for him, required extra attention. Though he kept himself strong and composed on the outside. In meetings, during some light training, and on the Fire Throne. Katara knew he was in pain. She saw the way he rubbed at his chest when he thought no one was looking. _

_It had also been during that time that Zuko found out about a great many secrets that Ozai had been keeping. Some ghastly things that had been done. All Katara wanted to do was wrap him up in her arms and take all of the pain and stress away. Both physical pain from his wounds and the emotional pain of having to face his father. _

_Four months had passed since Zuko's coronation and rise to the throne. He was gaining more and more strength by the day. Though his sessions still took place, they had been more of light playful kisses and conversations of the possible future than of making the large scar vanish. _

_Aang had come to having more and more suspicions of their sessions and what they really were. And, Katara knew they needed to come clean sooner rather than later. _

_The one thing that bothered Katara greatly was the return of Zuko's ex-girlfriend, Mai. She had appeared just a week prior stating that it was her safe place and that she couldn't stand to be away from her nation any longer. Even if that meant leaving her entire family behind in Omashu. _

_The way she looked at Zuko when he wasn't looking made Katara uneasy and sick to her stomach. _

_It was during a celebration, when he came to her. A celebration that was for his mother, Ursa. She had come home and had her memories restored. Granted she had been home for two months at that time. It was time for her to re-enter the public eye with her husband and daughter and her restored son. _

"_Katara?" Zuko spoke in a low voice as the celebration was coming to an end, "I need another session." _

_Katara blushed as she nodded her head and made her silent exit to her chambers. Not even twenty minutes later she emerged from her own chamber with the jar of water in her palm. She was met by the tattooed young Avatar waiting outside her door. _

"_Aang!" She cried as she jumped, "What are you doing here?" _

_He stood straight from leaning on the wall and stalked over to her. _

"_I'm going to walk you to the healing chamber. Everyone is gone and I have nothing better to do. Plus, why would the Avatar not walk the lovely lady through this labyrinth?" _

_Katara watched him close as they started walking._

"_How did you know I was going to the healing chambers?" She raised an eyebrow. _

"_I noticed you left, and I asked around a little and Iroh told me that you were preparing for a healing session with Zuko." He spoke loudly and a little too obnoxiously for her liking._

_She half frowned at him as she clutched the jar closer to her body._

"_Really, Aang I don't need an esco-!" _

"_I insist!" He exclaimed with a cheesy smile. _

"_Alright, I guess." She felt her irritation spike as she watched his smile turn to a smirk. _

_She knew he only meant good, but sometimes it became too much. He tried to make idle conversation as they walked but nothing had turned to anything of substance. They spoke of the heat and how hot Aang was in his honorary Avatar robes and Katara agreed that it had been warm. _

_As she rounded the corner of the adjacent hall to the healing room, she felt her world turn ice cold. The jar fell from her hand and landed with a loud thud on the thick carpet. _

_There he was. _

_Shirtless in all of his glory. But with _ _ **her** _ _. Lips pressed to Mai's lips. _

_She felt her heart break in that moment. Shatter. _

"_Woah." She heard Aang's muffled voice through the loud ringing in her ears, "I guess Zuko really must like her to kiss her like__** that**__." _

_Before she could hear another word, she turned and ran as fast as her feet could take her. Tears streaming down her face. She needed to hide. It was obvious that he did not have feelings for her. That much she was sure of. What had she been? Just a hold over for him until Mai could return and fulfill his every desire?_

_Later that night, Aang had found her on the balcony she had hid away on. _

"_Hey." He touched her shoulder._

"_Hey." She smiled lightly back at him. _

"_What now?" He asked into the night. _

"_I don't know." Was all she could get out. _

_It was obvious that he figured out their little secret. He had essentially watched her heart get ripped out of her chest. He knew she was broken and confused. She needed a purpose since everything she once believed went up in smoke._

"_I was thinking of travelling again… There is a lot of work to be done."_

"_Yes. There is." She felt the cool stone on her hands as felt it beneath her hands as she looked over the edge to the nation beyond. _

"_Come with me." It was more of a request than a question._

_Katara stood and pondered for a moment. She did love to travel. And, she now knew that Zuko was no longer interested in her. What did she have to lose? There was no point to sit and mope._

"_Okay…" _

_They didn't wait for the sun to rise before they left. Flying away on Appa. Katara felt the tears consume her as she watched the great nation disappear in a glare as the rising sun began to blind her. She knew Zuko would be waking soon and wondering where she had gone given that she never showed for the healing session. And, it broke her heart. To leave him, to leave Iroh, and to leave his mother that had become just like a mother to her. _

* * *

Katara remembered the painful memory as she made her way to the royal dining hall where Zuko requested her and Aang for breakfast that morning. A lot of memories came to her with her arrival back to the Fire nation. She had realized things over the years away and she was simply happy to be back in what was basically her second home.

He wouldn't tell her what it was, but he had said he had a surprise.

It had been three days since the incident where Aang had shoved her in his bedroom and Katara was still bruised and sore. She had been sure that the impact had fractured a rib but was too stubborn to heal herself. She was too angry to let go.

She had simply decided to wear outfits that covered her abdomen and in turn, covered the black and blue marks on her back and side. Her outfit choice of the day had been a simple but elegant one. Knee length maroon baggy trousers with a matching sleeveless red mid-thigh length kimono with gold trim and a gold sash, accentuating her curves.

She entered the elaborate hall with a smile as her eyes immediately met the Fire Lord, dressed in his royal garb for all of his glory and might to be shown to the world. She didn't know if she was hot or if it was the heat that had lit in her core was from the sight of the majestic man.

"Ah, Lady Katara!" Uncle Iroh met her where she stood and pushed a cup of tea into her hands, a knowing look on his face.

"Oh! Uncle!" Katara reluctantly shifted her eyes from the handsome young man and looked at his uncle, "Thank you! I really need this this morning!"

"Oh, you didn't sleep young one?" Iroh eyed her worriedly.

"Just a lot on my mind…" Katara said sheepishly, knowing the blush on her cheeks was quite obvious to the wise old man.

"I see…" He rubbed his grey beard, "Well, what I can say about that, dear, is, that no problem cannot be solved with a good cup of tea and good friends to share your life with."

It was like he knew exactly what to say. All of her previous apprehension was immediately washed away.

"Thank you, Uncle." Katara leaned on the old man's shoulder for a brief moment.

"Uncle! Katara! You must come and sit. For I have a surprise!" Zuko smiled genuinely and brightly until they heard the large door slam and a flash of yellow came and pulled her close.

"Aang," She watched Zuko purse his lips, as if there was something bitter on his tongue toward the Avatar, "Nice of you to finally join us. I was just telling my Uncle and Lady Katara of the surprise."

She couldn't help but glance between the two and feel the tension they created as they shot each other dirty looks. Had they always treated each other like this? No. So when did this disdain resurface?

"Forgive my lateness, Your Highness, my meditation takes precedence over most things." Aang glared at the older man.

Man… Zuko was a man now. It had been years since he had taken back his kingdom and become its' rightful ruler. Yes, Zuko was a man and had been for years.

She felt the hand on her side tighten as he watched her admiring Zuko. It was not a tightening that she liked either, in fact, it hurt. And, she knew the wince had met her eyes. But he didn't seem to care. He just kept his grip and guided her to a seat farthest away from the Fire Lord.

'_I hate this…'_

* * *

Zuko was no fool. He saw how Aang had changed over the last few years. They seemed to not have been as kind as he would have hoped for the Avatar. He also saw how it had affected Katara. And, the more he was around her, the more he saw how unhappy she was.

The way the young man, no, young boy entered the room and disrespected her made his blood boil. How had she let him sweep her off her feet? Take her away from him? What did Aang say to make her want to leave in the middle of the night all those years ago? He silently blamed the Avatar for ruining what they had going on between them.

He tried writing to Katara multiple times in the beginning, but never got a response. Zuko had a sneaking suspicion that the monk had intervened and destroyed the letters before they reached her and that only pissed him off further.

Boy… Aang was definitely still mentally a boy. Sure, he had fought numerous battles and was the Avatar. And, had restored balance.

The way he looked so possessively at her and held her tighter as if controlling everything that she did proved that he was still the same jealous boy that he trained. Still the boy that pushed Katara and kissed her without permission. That wasn't love.

'_Now that I think of it, I don't think I've ever heard either of them say they love the other.'_

He tried to look nonchalant and unaffected by the way he gripped her, but when she winced, he couldn't help dropping that façade for just a moment. He scowled at the airbender as he led her to the farthest chair from his own.

Watching her wince once more as he pulled the seat out for her and pushed her into it almost made him fly across the table and take her away from him. Away from whatever pain he saw in those ocean blue eyes. He knew what he saw in her eyes because he had seen it before. In the mirror. The face of someone trying so hard to be what they knew they were not. The one that was oppressed by false ideals and trying so hard to please someone that was unpleasable.

It was that one look she shot him in that moment that made it clear to him. She was at a breaking point. He could see it when no one else could. Because their bond was just that strong. At least he hoped it still was. And, he wanted to save her from it. Save her from _him_.

"Now, what is this supposed _"big surprise"_?" Aang asked as he chewed, open-mouthed, on a piece of pineapple.

Katara sat in silence. Not even a hit of the smile he had seen earlier, on her face anymore. All the earlier life and shine was replaced with a dead stare.

"What is the point of a surprise if I tell you," Zuko tried to speak in a friendly tone, though under his breath more came out, "It's not even a surprise for you so I don't see why you even need to be here."

"I hate surprises." Aang huffed before he even finished speaking.

"Well, it's a good thing that you won't have to wait much longer then, is it?" Zuko snapped.

It was then that the large floor to ceiling doors opened once more.

"Zuko! Lady Katara!" A voice squealed and got louder.

Zuko saw as Katara jumped up and almost ran to the not so little girl.

"Kiyi! It's so good to see you!" he watched her scoop the girl up into a tight hug that warmed his heart.

Katara spun her in a single circle for setting her back down and leaning down to meet her look.

"My, my you've grown a lot since I last saw you!" He heard the master waterbender say with wonder.

"A whole six inches!" The brown headed girl stood tall and put her nose high in the air, "And, you've gotten even more beautiful than I remember."

'_More beautiful is right!' _

He saw her face turn bright red against her will.

"Thank you, Kiyi! You're beautiful as well! You always have been. It's so good to see you again!"

Watching the two girls interact calmed him immensely. The earlier irritation and anger were gone. This was exactly how he wanted their reunion to be. The room was filled with laughs and happy chatter.

"I might be taller than you someday!" Kiyi giggled as she held her hand up to measure herself next to Katara.

The sweet sound of Katara's giggles met his ears and he couldn't help but suddenly dream of what life would be like with her as he continued to watch the two interact. Zuko also watched closely as his mother approached the woman he loved and watched the tearful embrace.

"It's so good to see you again, Katara." His mother spoke.

"I've missed you too, Lady Ursa."

He couldn't help but smile as he watched his mother scold Katara, telling her to just call her Ursa, or better, mom. Saying she lived many years without her children and now that she had them back, the more the merrier.

Zuko stood then and slowly approached the trio of ladies with a grin.

"Mother." Zuko hugged his mother tightly, "It's good to have you and Kiyi home."

Something that would never get old to him. He relished the hugs that he got.

"Zuko. It's good to be home." She embraced him tightly.

Not too much time later, he watched Aang approach Katara and whisper in her ear. After which, she made a face that told him she was not happy as he turned to leave the room. Not without the not-so-subtle slap on her round behind. He watched as a single tear slipped down her face as she rejoined the large group at the table.

He wanted to drag Aang by the collar back into the room and challenge him to an Agni-Kai right then and there. No one would disrespect her the way that he had seen just moments ago.

He knew flirting was normal in a relationship. Kisses, whispers, hugs, slaps on the behind, etc.

But there was nothing that seemed to be normal about Aang and Katara's relationship. And, judging what had transpired, what he had said and done were completely unwelcome. And, that is part of what angered him so much. He had laid a hand on her without her consent. He knew that she was a private person and would never welcome such abrasiveness in front of people. Especially not his little sister, who was the tender age of nine. It was obvious that she was unhappy at that point.

Katara put her face back on as she sat down and plastered on a smile that could fool anyone. Except him. She could never fool him with anything other than genuineness.

He scrawled a short note and passed it to his servant Jang. Jang nodded at his quiet words and slipped the note silently to Katara as he passed.

* * *

Katara sat numb in her chair from the words that Aang had whispered into her ear and the behavior that he just displayed.

"_I can't wait until you give me an heir. Maybe we can start tonight?" His words left his mouth as his hot breath entered her ear. She shivered at the unwelcome words and heat from someone she didn't want that from._

"_Aang, I don't want that yet." She hissed back as she felt her face twist._

"_We will be married soon. You can't deny me then…" She felt a stinging hand connect with her backside as he turned and left._

She hoped and prayed to Agni that no one saw or heard anything that was just said or done. She was angry as she felt a tear fall as she made her way back to her chair alone.

'_Get it together Katara. You're not a weak victim. You are a warrior and a war hero. You're stronger than this.'_

She put on the fakest smile she could and avoided one person's eyes in particular. The one person in the world who knew her well enough to know she was faking.

'_He can't know…'_

It was then that she felt a slip quickly between her fingers. Quietly, she unfolded it and read silently.

"_Meet me in the garden tonight when the moon is highest in the sky."_

She looked up to him quickly and met his golden eyes. Katara saw kindness in his eyes when he smiled a small smile at her from across the table. She nodded slightly in agreement and watched him light up just a little bit more.

* * *

Night came quickly for Katara as she had played with and trained with the ten-year-old, teaching her water tribe stances to aide in her fire bending. She admitted being tired, but she was never too tired for Zuko.

Katara made her way out to the garden silently. Not wanting to wake the already sleeping servants and guests to the palace. But, most of all, she didn't want to wake _him_.

"Katara," She heard his voice, like honey in her ear, "You came."

She focused and found him sitting on the bench just off the path and smiled big.

"Of course, I did," She whispered, "I told you I would. Plus, I wouldn't miss an evening in this beautiful place for anything."

He approached her and placed a hand near where Aang's hand been earlier and led her gently to the pond. His touch wasn't greedy like Aang's. He didn't squeeze her or push her forward but guided her and let her take the lead. When they had reached the secluded spot, he pressed lightly on her side, causing her to wince and hiss in pain.

"Katara?" She heard him gasp from above her, "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

She smiled lightly up at him.

"No, Sparky, you didn't hurt me." She put on her best fake grin, "Training accident. I'm fine."

"Katara," He looked at her with a grave face, "I know you're lying. Tell me the truth."

She shifted her eyes.

"I am! It was a training accide- "

"Kat…"

She shivered at the pet name she hadn't heard in years.

"Please tell me what happened…" His voice softened.

Katara sighed loudly as his soft words met her ears. She watched as he poured a cup of tea for them both and a small loaf of bread from his sleeve. He tore the bread in half and handed one to her. They sat in silence as they broke off small portions and fed the turtle ducks.

"How do you know me so well?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Katara. I just want, no need, to know that you're truly alright."

She felt speechless as she glanced up and found him looking at her with so much emotion. His words were true. He did care about her.

'_I made a mistake all those years ago…'_

"Okay." she took a deep and painful breath as he patiently waited, "It was my own fault. I was being too rough."

She whispered as his eyes narrowed at her and he turned his whole body toward her.

"What do you mean rough? And how was it your fault?" He growled.

She paused for half a second, fearing that he was mad at her but quickly stopped herself. Zuko would never be mad at her over this.

'_He cares.'_

"I lost my balance when he pushed me, and I fell." She looked away and stared at the peacefully swimming turtle ducks.

"He pushed you?!" She watched as his face contorted and a small blast of fire came from his mouth.

"Yes… I don't think he meant too though!" Katara spoke quickly, instantly regretting sharing this with him, "We had been arguing and one thing led to another."

She felt awful suddenly. She watched him bring a hand up and cover his mouth before he moved and roughly rubbed his cheek.

"He didn't mean to, Katara?" He whipped his head to her, "I accidentally dropped a paper on the floor. Or I accidently spilled tea on myself. I can't accidently fire bend or accidentally lay my hands on you and push you. That was no accident!"

She knew he was angry. But she knew it wasn't her his anger was directed at. Because she knew it was true. It was no accident.

"I know…" She whispered, tears in her eyes.

Silence stretched between them for a few minutes as Zuko processed her words.

"Why would he do something like that to you?" The handsome man asked her, anger still etched in his smooth voice.

"I-I…" She hesitated and looked over to him.

"Katara, please tell me. I need to know." He placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't make love to him…" She looked away from him, her cheeks pink.

"He shoved you because you didn't want sex?" Zuko questioned, worry prevalent in his voice.

Katara shot him a dirty look as his mention of sex.

"Yes, okay?!" She suddenly raised her voice, "I don't want that with him! I-I can't! And, I am _so lost_ and confused and angry, and I don't know what to do!"

He sat back, completely stunned at her small outburst and show of her feelings. They were quiet once more as she sniffled next to him. Her knees drawn to her chest.

"Katara…" Zuko put an arm around her shoulder once more, "You need to p-!"

The pair was interrupted by the screech of a hawk. Not just any hawk, but her brother's hawk.

"Hawky?" Katara questioned as wiped away her tears before she stood and held her arm out for the bird to perch on.

"Something from Sokka?" Zuko questioned as she pulled the scroll from the bird's leg pouch, "Kind of odd at this hour. Isn't he back home?"

It took a minute of fierce reading for her to understand the full content of the message. But, when she did, her eyes widened once more and filled with fresh tears.

"Zuko!" she let out a sob, "It's Gran-Gran. I have to get back. She's extremely sick and no one thinks she will pull through. I need to go back and help her. And, if I can't, I need to be with her until the end."

"What?" he got out at he quickly stood up himself.

"Sokka doesn't think she will make it through the summer…" She dropped to her knees as she stared at the paper in front of her.

'_It can't be true… please tell me this isn't true.'_

She felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her to her feet.

"You need to be with your family right now."

"Thank you, Zuko." she whispered as she turned and together, they started walking back.

"I will have provisions made up for you for the trip."

"I need to leave immediately. I need to get Aang and Appa."

"Katara?"

She turned with a tear streaked face and found serious eyes regarding her warmly.

"I'm coming too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! I have been trying to get it perfect for a while. There was just a lot going on and a huge lack of inspiration. But, hopefully that has changed and I can post a bit more often!  
What do you guys think of the Zutara interactions? My heart broke writing the scene where she catches him kissing Mai. But, I had to do it for the story!  
Please let me know what you think of it!  
Also, a very special thank you to my beta and dearest friend, generaltay. She has done so much for this story and helped me bring it to life.


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER 5:

"I'm going with you."

She watched as his gold eyes burned with passion and worry.

"No!" Katara cried through the tears that were streaming down her face, "You have an entire nation to run! You can't just drop everything and take the time to go with me."

Her heart, saddened with the news of her grandmother's illness, fluttered as the man in front of her stood resolute in his choice. He was equally as stubborn as she was when their minds were set on a choice.

"Katara. I haven't taken "time of"' since becoming a Fire Lord. My Uncle can handle the small stuff while I am gone and I will take care of the bigger issues when we-, uh, I return home."

Katara stood silent for a few moments, processing the words that Zuko was speaking. It took her a moment to regain her ground and bearings from the dizzying news. There was nothing that she could say at this point to change his mind. He would be coming along. To do what, she had no idea. She knew just his presence would be great support to her. Sokka missed him. And, her father had enjoyed the time he spent getting to know the young leader. It would be a good impromptu political trip she tried to reason.

She sighed and curtly nodded, accepting what she knew what was already going to happen.

Katara had no more time for tears at that moment. She needed to pack her warm clothing back up and wake Aang and inform him of the journey they were to be making.

The pair quickly made their way back into the halls and separated.

"I will be ready by dawn. I need to notify my uncle and make arrangements for my absence. I will wait for you and Aang outside my chambers."

She nodded once more and disappeared into her room.

* * *

It was not long until her few things were packed, and she ran as fast as she could to the large door to her fiancé's chambers.

"Aang?" She called through the door as she knocked briskly and unrelentingly, "There's an emergency. We need to leave."

"Come on Aang… Open up." She whispered to herself as she continued the assault on the door.

It was not long before the shirtless monk made his appearance. Dark circles dusting the under part of his eyes.

"What's going on Katara?" He rubbed his eyes and leaned on the door frame seemingly unbothered by her current state, "Why are you waking me up at this hour? Why are you awake at this time? Let alone traipsing around the palace in nothing but your nightclothes?"

Before she could even open her mouth to reply, she watched his face wake up more as he stood up more and gave her a dark look.

"Or are you finally coming to consummate our relationship? The way you acted earlier at breakfast made me disheartened. But here you are." he growled as he reached out and tried to grab her.

Katara didn't have the time to argue with him at the point she was at as she slapped away his hand. She was on autopilot and needed to get to the South Pole as fast as possible. She didn't have time to deal with any of this.

"I just got a messenger hawk from Sokka. Gran-Gran is deathly sick, and they need me back at the South Pole to help heal her. They're saying it doesn't look good for her right now, Aang." Katara kept her tears back, she needed to be strong right now. For herself and for Gran-Gran.

"Your grandmother is sick?" Aang repeated slowly, causing Katara's irritation to rise, "_That's_ why you woke me?"

The water bender felt anger consume her at the look of disgust that crossed his face.

"That's what I just said! We're all leaving at dawn. Can you please get Appa saddled up and ready?"

"We all?" Aang didn't budge in his spot and glared hard at her.

"Yes!" Katara ignored the look as she pushed past him and pulled his bag out of the closet and began putting clothes in the bag, "Yes. You, me, and Zuko are going down there. We're in a hurry! Please help me gather your things!"

"Zuko? Why is he coming?" Aang bit out, still facing the hallway, "And, how does he even know since you just found out? Did you go to him first?"

Katara stopped shoving his belongings in the bag and stared at him with icy daggers.

"Yes, Zuko offered to come along as well. I was in the garden when I got the hawk." Katara curtly replied.

"With him?" She could hear the accusation in his voice.

Katara bit the inside of her cheek to avoid saying a nasty comment back.

"That is beside the point, Aang. We need to leave soon or else I'm afraid that we won't make it in time to save her life!"

"No." he shot back.

She froze her movements as she turned to look at him, clearly confused.

"No?" she parroted back.

"No. As in, no, I won't be going with you." Aang finally turned around to face her, but not making eye contact with her.

"What?" Katara nearly yelled, "What do you mean you aren't coming? This is my family we are talking about here!"

The blue-eyed woman felt her heart drop when he rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I have things that I would like to do here in the Fire Nation. And, if I leave with you to the South Pole, it will take too long and I'll have to wait until next year."

Katara sucked in a deep breath as she failed as keeping the tears at bay.

"What is more important to you than me and my family, Aang! They're your family at this point too!" She finally yelled.

"The Fire Lily is blooming. I will not miss that." Aang said with a prideful smile.

It hit Katara right in the heart to hear that. Aang knew that the specific flower held issues for her. It was the flower that Hama had bent the water out of right before she taught her blood bending. The beautiful red flower that only bloomed a few weeks out of the year.

The very flower that she had sworn never to view as beautiful again. And he knew that. It was like he was taunting her with informing her of its upcoming bloom.

She breathed in and stood silent for a moment. Fearful that her angry words would make the delicate situation worse. She just glared at him at that moment. The angry tears beginning to make their appearance.

"You're not coming because of a flower?" She finally asked through gritted teeth, "A flower is more important than my grandmother to you? More important than me? That's your final choice?"

The young man just shrugged again as he slid his hands into his pockets.

"I have complete faith in you that you will get the job done with ease. Besides, Zuko is going with you." Aang spat that last part, "And, if she doesn't make it, she was old anyways. Better to pass peacefully into the spirit world than be here any longer than Agni wants you to be. She lived a good life, Katara. Why can't that just be enough for you?"

The woman clenched her fists tightly to her sides for fear that she might strike him. She couldn't believe the words that were coming from his mouth. What had happened to the ever worried about everyone Avatar? The man who would go to no ends to make sure everyone was safe and sound? What had caused this sudden worsening of his behavior?

"What has gotten into you, Aang? Why are you being this way about Gran-Gran? Remember who helped you when Sokka and I found you in the iceberg? You wouldn't be here right now if she hadn't healed the pneumonia that was taking over you because you were frozen for so long! Zuko is only coming because he cares for my family! More than you obviously do right now!" Katara screamed, all her anger for him overflowing.

Aang was completely silent as if he were stewing over her outburst.

"Aang, if this is what it will be like married to you…" She paused, gathering her courage, "Then I want no part in it. I will not allow you to disrespect me or my family the way that you have just now."

"I will not be joining you, and that's that." The Avatar said as he stepped toward her.

"Then there is nothing more to say to each other. We are done, Aang." Katara whispered back and pushed past him once more and walked toward the door.

'_I need to get away from him. I can't do this anymore.'_

"You stop right there, Katara. We are not done!" He yelled and stomped his foot.

"No, Aang, we are!" she bit back, "I'm tired of this!"

She felt his hand around her wrist, and she whipped around and yanked it out of his hold. She couldn't stand his possessive touch anymore. She was a person, a human. Not some toy or object.

"Why are you so selfish?" He screamed.

"I'm done feeling bad for wanting to do things that I want to sometimes. This is important. And, you have made your priorities clear to me. Your priority is yourself and what suits you. And, that is not me. We have nothing left to say to each other."

With tears in her eyes, she shut the door behind her and picked up her own bag.

* * *

For some reason, she felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was sad, but also felt like she could breathe. To finally let out all that pent-up frustration and anger was so therapeutic it felt. Her five-year relationship was finally over. She finally took that leap. But she couldn't celebrate right now. She had more pressing matters to attend to at that moment.

She needed to find Zuko and request a small ship since riding Appa there was out of the question now. Katara nearly ran back to his door and knocked rapidly.

She stood as the door opened and the man ushered her in swiftly. She noted the small bag that was placed on the floor next to his table in the antechamber of his kingly suite.

Her heart was racing from worry for her grandmother as she deftly stood.

She heard Zuko speaking to her as he ran around the room, gathering his essentials but the words made no sense. She felt like she was stuck under water with the thoughts running through her mind and all that had happened in the last hour. How things had changed so much in her life in that short time.

"Katara?"

Before she knew it, he was in front of her, lightly gripping her shoulders. She looked up to meet his golden eyes looking so caring and kind. For a fraction of a second she nearly slammed into him to hug him but stopped herself just in time.

"I'm sorry…" She looked away, "I guess I got distracted. What did you ask me?"

Katara could feel his eyes searching over her for a silent answer to her sudden behavior change.

"I only asked if Aang was getting Appa ready for the journey? And, how I don't have many warm things." He gripped her shoulders just a little bit tighter as if to hold her up, "Are you alright?"

Katara knew that he knew that she was not okay. That much was obvious. But she knew that his question was not regarding Gran-Gran. It was about Aang. His concern for her warmed her aching heart. Then it dawned on her that she needed to inform him of their change of plans.

'_Get yourself together!'_

"Um," She shook her head of the thoughts and squeezed her eyes closed just for a moment, "No, Aang is not coming and he said that he needs Appa…"

She watched as the irritation grew on Zuko's face. Screwing into a frown and a large sigh. It was like he was expecting such an answer from him. Had she really been that blind to Aang's antics?

"Okay. I will call for a small airship to be prepped then. It shouldn't take that long to prep. Maybe half an hour. But it will prolong our journey by a week. Appa is the fastest means to the South Pole." He let go of her shoulders and made his way to the door.

"Stay here." He commanded softly, "I will return shortly. I need to wake the ship master and get that ship ready for immediate departure."

"Wait!" She spun and called out as her senses came rushing back.

"What is it?" He came back to the frame of the door and gave her his full attention.

"I think we should go by sea." She reasoned, "They might think they are being attacked if they see an airship overhead. At least, with the sea, they can pull us in without getting a fireball shot at us."

He stood for a moment in silence. Katara thought that maybe she had upset him or crossed over a line. But, let out a sigh of relief when he gave her a small lopsided smile.

"I think you are absolutely right. I didn't think that one through, did I?" he lightly teased himself.

He then disappeared. She watched as the door shut silently behind him.

'_So graceful… and kind.'_ She thought to herself as she dared to look around the pristine room.

The only things out of place were the bags and the sheets on his large bed. She had never been to his room. It had been under renovation the last time she was in the Fire Nation.

She let her mind roam off the situation for a moment as she touched the black marble walls of the large round antechamber. Walking around the circle until she saw the steps leading to his actual bedroom. It was also large and beautiful when she got to the top of the stairs. The center of the large circular room was graced with an oversized bed with messy sheets.

'_He must have been trying to sleep and couldn't as well.'_ She thought to herself as she reached out and touched the maroon silk sheet and sighed happily as how warm they felt as the fabric slipped between her fingers.

Her eyes wandered once more to an ornate wooden box on a shelf near his dresser. She figured it must be his crown in the box. She wasn't going to snoop into his private things even though the curiosity was strong.

She continued wandering as she stepped through another door and her eyes then were met with the largest bathroom that she had ever seen. The tub was easily two times larger than the one in her chambers. And, there was no heating element on the water pump she noticed.

'_Probably because he's a fire bender…'_

Katara was ripped out of her thoughts by the sound of the doors opening and Zuko's quick steps making their way around the chambers.

"Katara?" She heard his gentle call.

She stepped out of the bathroom and made her way past the bed and back downstairs into the antechamber.

"S-sorry," She stammered with a mad blush, "I wasn't snooping. Just… glancing around."

His eyes were soft as he watched her with a sly smile.

"There is no need to be sorry. And, even if you were snooping, it's not a bother to me. I have nothing to hide. Plus, I trust you." He reassured her with a wink.

She felt some relief and a rush of happiness from his words before reality came crashing down once more.

"The ship?" she asked.

His playful look suddenly disappeared as she shook his head and nodded with a serious look again.

"Yes. They are preparing one now. It should be finished by the time that we get down to the docks with our things." He picked up her bag and threw it over his shoulder with ease along with his own bag.

"Do you want me to carry something?" She whispered as they made their way down the halls.

"No. I have this." He didn't turn to her as he whispered back.

Even though her heart was broken over Gran-Gran, there was hope in it as well for what was to come. She would do her best to save her grandmother. And, she would do her best to make sure she could be happy too. She knew it was time as she boarded the large metal ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I am so excited about this story and where it will be leading here soon! Thank you for reading!
> 
> I know that a few of you were a little unhappy with how Aang has been behaving. But, don't worry! You won't have to worry about his bad attitude for too much longer before you get a break! :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think with a comment/review and a like!
> 
> I have to give a shout out to generaltay for being amazing and a wonderful beta and putting up with all of my crazy ideas and off the wall story quirks and randomness that I constantly throw at her.
> 
> I can't wait to continue this story on with all of you lovely readers!
> 
> 'Till next time! :)


	6. Chapter 6

| Rated: M - English - Drama/Romance - Reviews: 29 - Published: 11-07-19 - Updated: 03-06-20 | id:13427942  
---|---  
  
CHAPTER 6:

"My room is right down the hall in case you need anything at any hour, okay?" His deep velvet voice met her ears as he stood, leaned causally against the frame of the door to her on ship chamber.

"Thank you." She felt her cheeks get warm as she turned away from him to begin unpacking her bag, "I'm anxious to get to the South Pole. I'm worried about Gran-Gran. I just hope that we'll make it on time. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her and I was late and couldn't help save her."

He stepped toward her, looking like he was about to reach out to her but seeming like he thought better of it and dropped his arm to the side. A sigh escaped him and she watched a sad smile come to his lips. Yet not reaching his eyes.

"I know we'll make it, Katara. I have faith."

"How though? It takes at least two weeks to get there and that's only if the weather is perfect!" She felt herself slipping as she felt her throat tighten. The thought of losing Gran-Gran was too much for her. She wasn't ready to let her go.

"This ship is the newest in the fleet. Equipped with quadruple the engine power. And, requiring less crew. In perfect weather we should reach the South Pole in a matter of days. If the seas are rough, we will get there in a week tops." Zuko smiled at her as the words were still sinking in.

"You're using your fastest ship for this?" She whispered, "On her maiden voyage?"

"Of course. This is important. What kind of man would I be if I intentionally used a slower ship?"

"What if something happens to it?" Her anxiety built in her chest as she thought about something happening to it because of her.

Zuko just stared at her for a moment. Silent.

"Katara," He finally spoke softly, "There will always be more ships. Why would I not use this if it is to aid you. Even if it blew up and there was nothing left of it. There would still be materials to make more. There is only one of your grandmother. And, that is what is important."

He smiled as he averted his gaze and changed the subject.

"I know it's not much on the luxurious side, but it's one of the best rooms the ship has to offer." She deftly heard his footsteps as he walked around the room.

The words he spoke were still ringing in her mind. She heard none of the other words he spoke as she stood.

"Katara?" He finally broke through, "Are you alright?"

"It's cozy!" She spun quickly and smiled at him, "And, it is nice! One of the best ways that I have ever travelled! I'm grateful. Even if it was awful, I would still be grateful. Thank you, Zuko, for everything that you have done for me. I am always in your debt"

She saw the Fire Lord's face light up at her words as he let out a small laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"There is no debt. Though, I don't have a parka. Maybe you can help me pick out one while we are there?"

"Of course!" She gave him a big smile in return.

'_If it was a small box I would be grateful, if it was with you. I would go anywhere with you.'_

He was so handsome to her. Well, to any girl really. He was wearing a simple red, short sleeved robe, trimmed in gold and loose fitting pants. Similar to his outfit he wore when they all traveled together in the good old days, she noted. His hair hung loose around his forehead. No Fire Crown on his head.

'_So humble…'_

"Would you like some tea? We could sit on the deck and watch the sun rise?" Zuko suggested after a moment of silence had passed between them.

Katara couldn't help but smile slightly at him. Enjoying the moment. It was then that he almost jumped and she caught just a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"U-Unless you want to go to sleep." He stuttered, "I know you were up all night and you're probably tir-."

"I would love to have morning tea with you." She interrupted, "I will meet you out there in a few minutes. Let me get my things in order."

She watched as a look of relief washed over his face and he smiled.

"Yes, of course, take your time. I will be waiting patiently for you."

With that he was gone. She could hear his heavy footsteps echo through the metal hallway disappearing. She sighed.

She was here. With him. On a ship heading to the South Pole. Aside from the very few crew members manning the small ship, they were alone.

Zuko had made sure she was provided for in every aspect for the journey. She had plenty of warm furs on the bed that was there. Along with her own small tea kettle and cups. She even had her own bathroom with a heating element attached to the tub.

She was in awe of it once she really got to look around the place. It was a lot nicer than she had expected. Katara had little expectation when she boarded the small metal ship. Those expectations came from her only time being on one was as a prisoner.

The candle that was in her room burned bright as she took a look in the mirror on the wall and noted that she looked like she could use a bath and a fresh set of clothes.

'_The bath will have to wait until tonight.'_

She pulled out a clean set of clothing from the dresser that she had just filled. Dawning maroon loose pants, similar to Zuko's, and a simple maroon midriff, tied under her bosom. Once more, the young Water bender looked into the mirror and smoothed her loose hair and pulled the top into a neat bun.

Satisfied with her appearance she stepped into the metal hallway and made her way up to the deck where the Fire Lord was waiting for her. Just her.

* * *

"Hi." He heard a sweet voice say, pulling his attention away from the scroll he was studying under the dim candlelight.

Zuko looked up and was met by a sight he didn't want to forget. She was smiling at him as the morning sun began to crest over the horizon. She was radiating beauty.

He swallowed hard as he fought for the words to come off his tongue.

'_Get it together!'_

"Hi." He felt himself barely squeaking out.

He sat and stared for a moment as he watched her turn and peek at the barely rising sun in the warm night sky.

"Let me pour you some tea." He continued as his voice started coming back more.

He summoned his element and reheated the now cold tea and gently poured her a cup.

Once she was sitting next to him he handed her the steaming mug. Zuko watched as she blew on her tea to cool just slightly. He was taken in by the way her lips touched the cup as she took a sip of her tea.

She hummed slightly as she swallowed. Zuko couldn't miss that.

"Even on a ship, your tea is amazing." She cooed with a smile.

Those words warmed him more than the sun ever could. In the simplest way. But he had learned that sometimes, simple was better. Especially in this case.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He heard himself saying.

"Yes. It is. Fire Nation sunrises are truly something to behold." He heard her soft voice whisper.

With Katara, it was simple. Even though the heartbreak associated with her had damaged that relationship. The rekindled friendship was easy and simple to do. There were no fancy words and difficult topics. No long meetings or grueling conversation. Just her. Her and her kind heart.

There was a comfortable silence between the two as the morning sun continued to grace the world with its presence.

As the silence continued, he began to think more about what had transpired between them five years ago. The memory was painful as he lightly touched, through his shirt, the spot that still tarnished his chest.

_ **~flashback~** _

"_Katara," He approached her and spoke under his breath, "I need another session."_

_Sure his chest had hurt, and he was looking forward to the cool relief that he received when the water soothed his pink and scarred skin, but he was more excited to see her face to face. Talk with her. Kiss her._

_The first time that day that they could truly talk. Not just pleasantries but as what he wanted to call lovers. Her touch made him feel loved. Special._

_He shivered at the thought as he entered the healing chamber and discarded the many layers of royal clothing that stifled him. Once he was settled in his usual spot on the cool table, he closed his eyes and waited._

_Waited for her and her cool touch and warm heart and soft lips._

_It was then that he felt hands begin to roam on his chest._

'_Colder than usual. And, I don't remember her having sleeves.'_

"_Are you cold?"_

_No response._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Still no response._

_He imagined she was just teasing him in a different way. He liked it, but it didn't seem like her._

_He felt the cold hands roughly caress his sensitive chest. Sending small shocks of pain though his body. Much like mini lightning strikes as if it was the day he was struck down by Azula._

"_Ouch. Katara you're being a little ro-" he firmly spoke but was cut off._

_His lips were then taken by thin lips. Lips that he knew too well. Lips that were not Katara's._

_His eyes shot open and there she was. Clad in a dark black dress. It seemed like she was doing her best to be seductive but to him it only looked like she was trying far too hard. She was smiling darkly as her eyes held nothing but a smugness to them._

"_Mai!" He cried as he brought the back of his hand up to his mouth and tried to wipe her traces away._

_She laughed and tried to press her rail thin body against his._

"_What are you doing here?" He pushed her off of him._

"_What?" Her raspy voice was like nails on a chalkboard compared to the sweet voice he had grown to love, "Afraid I'll hurt you? The way that you hurt me?"_

"_No!" He shoved her off a little bit more roughly than he would have meant to if it were someone else, "I have someone I care about now!"_

_She scoffed openly, which made his blood boil._

"_What that little watertribe peasant? I'm not worried about her getting in my way Zuko. I am Fire Nation royalty. Born and bred. I was made for you, Zuko." She taunted as she thrust her hand out to meet his lower abdomen._

_Nothing. No fire. Nothing was there inside of him for her._

"_Please just leave Mai! Katara will be here in a moment and I will not have you here with me when she is."_

"_Like I said," She stood and as she walked out of the room she turned once more and smiled, " I won't have to worry about that peasant."_

_With that she was gone._

_He waited hours for her. With no one darkening the door to the healing chamber._

'_What if she saw…' He immediately began to panic. Pulling his shirt over his now throbbing and sore chest, he hopped off the table with a speed that could rival an angry spirit._

_Nearly flying through the door, he quickly made his way through the vase maze of hallways and corridors to her room in the royal wing._

'_Please be in there… Please!'_

_He didn't bother knocking on the door and just burst into the large room. What he found sent chills up his spine._

_Nothing._

_No one was there. The small things she had used to make the space more her own were gone off of the dresser. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt the rage build._

'_She can't be gone…'_

_He ran out of the room and raced to the royal garden, the one place he knew there was a possibility of her being. Her safe place._

_It was empty._

_He felt his already tight chest tighten more as pain shot through him. Dropping to his knees he wailed._

"_She can't be gone!"_

_ **~end flashback~** _

"Zuko?" Her muffled voice broke through the ringing in his ears.

He shook his head to rid the distasteful memory and looked her way.

"Zuko, are you alright?" She looked at him with worry in her eyes and apparent in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry." His face heated up as embarrassment overtook him, "I-I just got lost in thought."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked without skipping a beat.

'_She's so caring.'_

He took a deep breath and held it.

"I think I'm just tired." He breathed out.

He noticed her shift uncomfortably and begin to stand.

"W-well, why don't you go rest?" She stammered, "You need it. You took care of me all last night and I guess that you still are…"

"Katara." He began but was cut off.

"Thank you for your kindness and abundance in hospitality."

It was as if she felt that she was overstaying her welcome to him. That was never possible to him. Not in a million years could she overstay anything to him. Sure, he was tired. But he would stay up for days if only it was to be with her.

"I'll retire now." He heard the water bender say softly, "Thank you for the tea…"

With that she was gone. Probably on her way to her chambers to rest. As he knew he should also be doing.

He sighed into the empty morning air and stood and made his way to his own quarters. He stared at her closed door as he passed it. Wishing he could be in there with her, whatever she was doing.

'_Stop it. You know she's unavailable.'_

The Fire Lord's mental battle did not end until sleep carried him far away not long after his head hit the pillow. Only then did his dreams satisfy the thing he wanted most.

Her.

* * *

Katara reached her room and shut the door quickly and let out the breath she had been holding in since she walked away from him.

Her heart was beginning to ache as the feelings nagged at her. The feelings for him that had made their way back into her.

'_No. They aren't back. They never went away.'_

She pulled the covers back and threw herself into the bed. Too tired to bathe.

Her thoughts were quickly extinguished like a candle the moment her eyes closed.

Dreams of the handsome Fire Lord took over her subconscious as she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I am really really excited to share with you all where this is going! Some exciting stuff is on the horizon!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and please leave me a comment/review and tell me all what you think!
> 
> A veryyy special thank you to my friend, generaltay for being amazing and editing all of these chapters! Go check out her stories!
> 
> Till next chapter! :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER 7:**

The next days passed with ease as they were blessed with peaceful and warm weather. Though once they had left official Fire Nation waters, Katara noticed a difference in the temperature.

She noted from the direction of the bright sun that the time was beginning to turn to early evening as she leaned against the edge of the ship. She flicked her wrist around lightly, causing the water beneath her to dance just above the surface.

She was beginning to breathe a little easier the closer they had gotten to their destination. She could feel it in her heart now that they would make it in time. Just as Zuko had said.

'_Zuko…'_

She sighed at the thought of the young Fire Lord. He was currently on the deck, conversing with the captain about whatever the weather would be like close to the Southern Air Temple.

Katara knew that the weather could be finicky around that area. There had been a lot of storms around there recently. She remembered being there just a couple of months prior for Aang to investigate.

~~flashback~~

"_There is a lot of spiritual activity around here lately. Seems like some of the monks don't want this place to be rein habited by anyone other than the Air Nomads. So, they are wrestling with the air around the water to keep just anyone that stumbles upon it, away."_

"_Why would they do that, Aang? I thought they were a peaceful people?" She inquired._

"_They were. But they are, or were, also very private." Aang had informed her casually._

_~~end flashback~~_

One of the better times that she could remember with him.

"Looks like we might be headed in for some rough weather." She jumped and released the water that she had been bending back into the sea as she heard Zuko's velvet voice.

"Did I scare you?" He chuckled as he approached her at the edge.

She turned around and looked up at him with a smile.

"Just caught me off guard. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't even hear you come up to me."

He leaned against the rail about an arms distance from her and she watched as he set his golden eyes on the setting sun, watching it intently.

"We're getting close to the Air Temple." He stated with little emotion.

"I could feel the change in temperature." She responded, peeking at the sunset as well.

She turned to face him completely. His loose-fitting trousers and gold trimmed maroon tied shirt suited him. Simple yet regal. Maybe it was the way he had carried himself as of late that made her think that way. Wise and kind. Yet firm and steadfast. Seeming always in control of his emotions and actions.

She loved that.

It was in that moment of silence that her thoughts went to Aang and what he was doing. She wondered if his precious Fire-Lily had bloomed to his liking. Katara had taken the last days to process through what happened with Aang.

She was no longer angry with him. She was sad for him. The way he was conducting himself would lead to a lonely existence, she knew that for sure. Now that she had stepped away and felt the freedom, she felt silly and unwise for staying in the relationship for so many years being so unhappy. And, not with the man she truly loved.

How had she been so blind?

"Can I ask something?" She heard Zuko ask, sounding as if he was a million miles away.

"Sure." She eyed him carefully.

"I-I was wondering…" He still wasn't turning to her, but she didn't miss the look in his eye.

The serious look. The one she knew meant she should give all her attention to him. Which she did. Touching his exposed arm, she looked at him gravely.

"What is it?" She softly encouraged as she leaned over to get a look at his full face.

"It's nothing." He shrugged her off and turned his back to her.

Her heart hurt in that moment of him turning away. Didn't he trust her? No. She knew that he did. Maybe he was upset? Or embarrassed?

She took a single step towards him as she closed the distance between them and placed a hand over his on the rail. An action she knew was a brave one. For both of them.

Letting a breath out, she found her voice.

"Please…" She requested more than plead.

"You only said Aang wasn't coming."

'_There it is…'_

"But you never said why?" Zuko continued slowly, as if testing the words on his tongue before they came out.

She stood silent as she tested her own words in her head before speaking.

"You don't have to tell me." He turned quickly around and eyeballed her carefully as if he was waiting for her to react negatively toward him for even asking the question.

Katara sensed this and shook her head vigorously. She even squeezed the hand she was holding.

"No! It's just fine that you asked." She reassured him, "I was just looking for the proper words to say."

"There is no need for any formal words right now, Katara. It's just us that can hear." He gave her a small yet reassuring smile.

The water bender felt a strong sense of relief and a sort of weight off her shoulders. She knew he and Aang were rather close at one time. And, she would never intentionally disrespect the Avatar to anyone with her words. Not that speaking the truth was disrespectful.

'_Only that you know your words, just a few days ago, would have come at a high price. But it is just you and Zuko. No one else. Let yourself be vulnerable.'_

She took a deep breath before she began.

"He chose a flower over me." She breathed out, "It sounds ridiculous coming out of my mouth right now. But at the time…"

Zuko turned them so they were facing each other, and he took a half a step towards her. So much so that she could start to feel the natural heat that radiated off his body.

"It's not ridiculous. You're allowed to feel however you want."

"It was just the final straw to me…" Katara mumbled as she glanced out to the sea and watched the waves bob along.

She was so set when she decided to tell him but couldn't understand the sudden rush of emotions that came with it. But she knew. She knew why it hurt. That even after years together, Aang was so quick to pick that damned flower over her.

"I'm all ears whenever you're ready to talk." His amber eyes flowed over with compassion, "Like I told you back in the Royal Garden. I'm always here to listen."

Her heart swelled even more at his compassion. She didn't have to worry about mincing words with Zuko. Fire Lord and all. He was still the same kind man that she always knew he was. Even if for a time it was only a hope that it was in there. Even through the time her heart was shattered by him.

"When I rushed to his room after the message about Gran-Gran was delivered… He-he told me he wanted to see the Fire-Lilies bloom. That it was more important to him."

Zuko's face twisted into a mix of anger and confusion.

"He also told me that Gran-Gran was old and had lived a good life. That if she passed, she passed. That he wouldn't miss out on the Fire-Lily for her… He knows the dark thoughts that, that flower holds in my mind." She looked to see the shock written on his face.

"So, I told him we were done. That if a flower was more important than me, there was no need to continue in a fruitless relationship."

If the topic of conversation wasn't so serious, Katara would have thought the range of emotions he displayed was adorable.

"What do you mean 'fruitless relationship?'" She heard him quietly ask.

The blue-eyed woman bit her lip before she decided to speak the truth.

"I thought I had loved Aang for a long time. But it had become clear with time that that was not what it was. Well, it wasn't what _I _thought it was. I felt like I needed to take care of Aang. Like I had since Sokka and I found him in the iceberg."

"Then why did you agree to marry him?" Zuko interjected quickly and with some edge to his voice.

"Because, I didn't feel like I had another choice. It felt like it was just expected of me at that point. Who in their right mind would reject a marriage proposal from the Avatar?" She let out a bitter chuckle as she reminisced.

"I see…"

She knew the true words that were hidden under those words he spoke. She grew nervous and quickly started to steer the conversation away.

"Then of course, he was jealous." She dared step out into that territory with him.

Zuko perked up and eyed her carefully.

"What do you mean?"

She shot the Fire Lord a sad smile at that point.

"Aang has always been the jealous type. Not that you don't already know that though. He was once so jealous of one of my old pupils in the Southern Water Tribe that he threatened the poor kid by telling him he would strap him to the back of a penguin. The kid was eight years old!"

"Angi…" Zuko's eyes widened, "I knew he was always jealous, but to that degree is ridiculous."

"I agree. I am glad to finally be out of that relationship." she agreed with a nod.

There was a minute of silence as they remained facing each other but both looked out to the purple sunset.

"May I ask about the Fire-Lilies?" He changed the subject, most likely trying to spare her.

Katara felt her blood run cold at the thought of the red flower.

"Hama…" She breathed out.

"What?"

"Hama was her name." Katara started as she took a deep breath to calm herself, "She was a water bender that had been captured by the Fire Nation when Gran-Gran was a little girl. The soldiers kept her in a cage for years where she grew up. Through the years into her early adulthood she felt the moon empower her when it was at its fullest. That was when she realized that all living things have water in them. So, she started controlling the rats usin-"

"Blood bending…" Zuko finished her sentence.

"How do you know about blood bending?!" Katara couldn't keep the shock from her voice.

"That's what I saw when we went after Yon Ra wasn't it?"

Katara paused as the memory of her losing control came to her.

"Yes." She breathed, "I swore to myself that I would never use it. And, that night, I lost control and did. I reached inside of him and took control. It's a moment that still haunts me."

The man took a small step toward her and closed the remaining distance as he placed a large hand around her shoulder and pulled her into a half hug. She could feel the comforting weight of it, and she wanted it to stay there forever. She took advantage of the moment and inhaled deeply as the comforting scent of him invaded her nostrils and instantly relaxed her. It was exactly how she remembered from all those years ago in the healing chambers.

"We all have lost control at one point or another. What matters is that we grow and move forward. Not letting our past mistakes define who we are now."

Katara smiled as they stood there.

"Okay, Uncle Iroh!" She let out a small laugh as she teased the now blushing man.

He dropped his hand and instinctively reached up to scratch his head.

"What can I say, he has taught me well!" Zuko winked at her and jumped back quickly as she struck her hand out to smack him playfully. He laughed loudly as she lunged at him and landed a light slap on his left bicep.

'_Hard as a rock… He still trains hard.'_ She couldn't help the risqué thought.

"I only wish to be as wise as he is one day." He stated with all sincerity in his voice once his laughter died down.

She stood with her feet firmly planted and hands crossed over her chest.

"You wish, Sparky!" She grinned as he groaned at the statement.

"You wound me!" He cried with a smile splayed on his face, reaching his eyes. Even the marred one.

It brought her joy to know she could still make him smile, even in the deepest part of his scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Sorry it has taken soooo long to update. Life has been absolutely insane lately. I am still working so I don't have much time for writing. But, I hope that ou like this chapter!
> 
> It is more of a "transition" chapter with not much drama. However, I can't wait for what is coming! :O
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful friend and BETA generaltay, for always being amazing and helping me through brain fog and letting me bounce a million ideas off her at all hours of the day and night!
> 
> Can't wait for next chapter! Thanks my wonderful readers for your continued support!


	8. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER 8:**

The week had passed slowly for Katara on the ship. She was worried almost sick about Gran-Gran and just wanted to get to her destination.

The ship was moving as fast as it could and she knew Zuko was making that happen and she was thankful. The rocky waters had made parts of the journey more difficult. Including the oncoming storm on the horizon that just happened to be in the path to the South Pole.

She had watched as Zuko made sure the helm was manned at all times and that his crew also had the opportunity to rest. The kindness that she saw never ceased to amaze her.

The small ship was swaying a little harder than it had the last few days as well. They had been at sea for six days now. And, Zuko had not missed an opportunity to chat with Katara or have tea with her whenever he could. In fact, he had sought her company more times than she could count.

"I know that you're worried about your grandmother. We will be there soon and I just know you will be able to help her." Zuko spoke as they both stared over the ship's railing.

"Yeah...I am." She sighed, "I just hope that storm doesn't slow us down too much."

"I don't think it will. I have the best men in the Fire Nation fleet on this ship. They will make sure we get there in time."

She smiled lightly as she continued to watch the dark clouds in the sky mix with the bright oranges and purples of the sunset.

"Are you hungry?" He asked without looking at her, "I can have my men get a table prepared for us?"

Katara sighed. She was hungry, but felt like she couldn't eat due to worry and anxiety.

"I don't know if I even can…" She spoke honestly.

"I understand that. I will have them get something small ready for when you are. You have to keep up your strength so you can help her." He smiled lightly.

Her heart fluttered a bit. His compassion for her gave her butterflies.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Let me know when you're ready and I will join you, if you wish." He pushed off the railing and began to walk toward the entrance to the lower decks.

She turned and watched him as his feet clumped against the cold steel of the ship's deck.

He was regal. Beautiful as the setting sun cast a light on his crown that reflected brightly and shadowed his form that made her wish he was hers. He was majestic and powerful. She finally frowned as the Fire Lord made his way down the metal steps and as the last bit of him disappeared from her view.

* * *

The waves hit the strong ship as the time passed, rocking it back and forth. Enough to make even the most experienced seaman nauseous.

"Katara…" He leaned against the door frame staring at her.

His golden eyes illuminated by the candle lit room, making them sparkle with naughty intent. Zuko had knocked just moments earlier and let himself into her room.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?" She blushed as his eyes roamed her curves. Only clad in her sleep attire which consisted of a nightgown that barely touched the middle of her thighs.

"This storm is keeping me awake. I figured maybe you could use some company. May I come in?" His voice rasped.

She looked around the sparsely decorated steel room and her eyes landed instinctively on the bed in the center. Covered in blankets and furs. She couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if they ended up there. The thought deepening the already pink shade on her face.

"Y-yes, of course…" She stammered as she turned back to him and watched a smirk appear on his face.

Her eyes drifted to the large "V" section of his chest that was exposed due to his robe that was loosely tied around his waist.

'So fit…' She thought as he stepped toward her, causing her feet to freeze in their spot.

"Zuko," She whispered as he closed the gap between them.

Placing his large hand on her hip and pulled her flush. Their bodies closer than they had been in years. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he placed his other hand under her chin. Zuko gently lifted her face upward to meet his eyes.

"You're beautiful, Katara." He stated as he inched his face closer to hers.

His hot breath tickled her face as she watched him coming to her, wide eyed but reveling.

"Can I kiss you? I promise you I am not Aang. I will never hurt you the way that he did. And, I will not force you to do anything that you don't want to." He whispered huskily, causing her to nearly melt into his hold.

"Kiss me." She commanded in a whisper wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer than she thought he could ever be to her again.

His strong lips came crashing down hard on hers. She saw stars. Her world exploded in that single moment.

The candles that were lit in the room roared higher than they had when he first entered.

'He is enjoying it too.'

She glanced to the silhouette cast on the wall by the new found fire he showed and smiled into the kiss. Granting entrance, she allowed him to deepen the kiss.

He groaned into her mouth as he took her up into his arms and carried her to the fur covered bed and pressed her into it softly and gently.

"Tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable." He stated as she looked deep into his eyes. All she saw was love and compassion.

"No. I am ready." She smiled and in one swift movement, untied the knot at the base of her stomach, to which he discarded the offending robe.

It was then that he swooped to her neck and began his smooth work. She felt his tongue trail from her ear to the seam of her night dress that was still covering her chest.

"You can take it off." She whispered tightly as her breath was once again caught.

"Not yet. I am taking my time." He moaned into her cleavage.

It was then that she felt the soft touch of his rough hands trailing up her thigh. She moaned as he went higher and higher.

She sucked in a sharp breath and felt him stiffen and pause.

"What's wrong?" She whispered in a husky and lust filled voice.

"Have you never been touched before?" He pulled back and eyed her, taking some of his weight off her as well.

"Not like this." She replied as her senses started coming back to her.

She felt his whole weight lift off her and was left with nothing but a ghost of him over her satin laden body.

"Wait. What are you doing?" She questioned.

He stood at the end of the bed as he re-tied his royal robe.

"We have plenty of time, Katara." Zuko spoke with kindness in his voice.

Katara stared at him in awe. He was putting her first. Just like he had the first time they had tested the waters of a relationship. Though he had grown up a lot since then. She sat quietly as he sat down once more to place a small kiss on her lips. What she assumed was a goodnight kiss. He began to stand to leave.

In a moment of betrayal of all that was right to her tribe's traditions and rituals that had been in place for generations, she grabbed his hand.

"Wait." She commanded the Fire Lord. Who obeyed her wish and stood. Staring down at her softly, "There has been enough time."

"Are you sure? This isn't something that can be taken back...And, I know that your tribe has traditions and rules about waiting for this." He plead with her.

"Zuko. I am ready." She reassured him and pulled him back down on her.

She felt his delicious weight press down on her once more as he pressed his lips on hers and caressed her hips.

"Oh!" She squealed as he moved to her inner thigh and met her panties.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers and silently asked for permission to which she eagerly gave and he pulled the garment down and used just the tip of his finger to stimulate her most sensitive spot.

She gasped and wrapped her legs around the Fire Lord's torso and arched her back, building the tension on her core.

"Zuko." She hazily moaned as he went back to work on her neck and clit. Flicking his tongue at that same pace as his fingers, preparing her for more.

"So beautiful…. Katara." He moaned into her neck as she gripped his messy hair and tugged, he suddenly plunged his finger into her.

The euphoria that encapsulated her was beautiful. Unlike anything she had ever felt in her life.

"Zuko!" She screamed in pleasure and sat straight up.

* * *

Sweat was beaded at her temples despite the dropping temperature in the ship that swayed forcibly back and forth in the raging storm.

'It was just a dream...' She thought as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Katara!" She heard outside of her door.

'It's him!'

She blushed as she stood and made her way to the door. Looking at herself quickly in the mirror as she passed by it. Long night shirt with a pair of loose pants. Nothing that would get her in a tizzy that night.

She opened the door and found him standing on the other side with a fire lit in his hand.

"Are you okay?" He exasperated.

"Yeah, I am fine, why?" She couldn't meet the Fire Lord's eye after what she had just dreamt of. She felt ashamed and her core was heated. She feared that meeting his eyes would be her undoing.

"I heard you yelling. I thought something was wrong!"

"N-no, I am alright! Really. It was just a dream." She stammered and blushed and stared directly at his bare feet as she spoke.

She could feel his eyes on the top of her head as she stayed in her spot and waited for him to leave. Katara couldn't handle him being so close to her.

"Okay, well, if you need anything or need to talk, you know where to find me." His voice sounded hesitant and suspicious of her.

"Goodnight, Zuko." She quickly shut the door in his face and ran back and flopped back into the bed.

"Stupid! Stupid Katara!" She rubbed her temples as she chided herself, "Now you've made it weird! Way to go!"

She made her way over to the wash basin that was in her room and splashed the cold water on her face. Gritting her teeth as the almost too cold water pulled the dirty thoughts from her mind and cooling the hot blush on her cheeks.

After she toweled her face dry, she made her way back to the fur covered bed and threw herself onto it, willing herself back to sleep with no more dreams of the Fire Lord.

* * *

Zuko made his way back to his room aboard the ship and closed the door with a little more force than he intended.

Why was she closing off to him all of the sudden? She obviously needed him if she was calling out his name. Why?

As he exhaled a sigh, he watched as the candles that burned in the room glowed just a little bit brighter. He was passionate, he knew that. But, why was it so much lately?

He knew why, he shook his head. It was her. It was always her. The fire in his gut always grew brighter and stronger when she was around. It always had. Even back in the days before they had become friends. He didn't know what it was then, but over time he learned. He learned that it was a passion for her. A passion that she brought out in him that only continued to grow.

He threw himself on the large bed in his quarters and laid flat on his back, staring at the ceiling as if he were trying to decipher a puzzle etched into it. He needed her. He knew that. But he also knew that the heart had been broken by him. He didn't know if there was even another chance with her.

He had tried to keep his distance. Well, the idea of distance. But the moment that she wrapped his arms around him when she arrived in the Fire Nation, he knew in his heart it was only a matter of time before his mind would wander.

And, he didn't want her to ever think that the only reason he came with her on the journey was to woo her affections from Aang to him. He knew better than that. And, he respected her more than that.

He felt his frustration start to flare up the more he thought about it.

'Have I ruined it?' He fumed to himself.

'No! She can't read your mind. And, she has been showing interest herself!'

He continued his thought war until he drifted off to a fitful sleep that was filled with nothing but his own struggles with himself over the beautiful blue-eyed water bending master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY READERS!
> 
> I am soooo sorry that it has been so long since I posted! I seriously feel terrible about it! Life has been...well, life! Working A LOT! Some good and some bad and whole lot of it just being 2020! I have actually had this chapter written for a while and just felt like it wasn't ready and I also wasn't in a good spot with some other things! Like it needed more and I do believe that it is finally ready and I am ready to continue this adventure!
> 
> Thank you all so very much for your patience and I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also, my lovely best friend and long time BETA is doing some seriously amazing things and has to move on from her BETAing because she's literally learning like five languages, working full time, and going to college! I have seen some comments come through over time of people interested in BETAing for me and I am wondering if anyone is still interested?
> 
> Please message me and let me know!
> 
> Thank you all so much! You are all amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at one of my favorite ships! Thank you so much for reading it! hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it! I will update as often as I can! 
> 
> A VERY special thank you to my dearest friend and beta, generaltay. Go and check out her works! She's amazing!


End file.
